


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by Vas_happening



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, College, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Volleyball, louis in spandex, more rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vas_happening/pseuds/Vas_happening
Summary: "I like when you dig my balls," Harry said into his ear.Louis responds without turning around. "Funny because it seems to me that you're full of yourself."That's when Harry decides it's time to step forward so his body is completely flushed against Louis."Do you remember what I get when I win?" Harry asks in Louis' ear."Get on with it then.".Basically the volleyball AU that no one asked for. Harry is on the team with the most dougebag guys on the planet and Louis is just really good at moving on the court to get a ball up. Taking out his hatred for FSU is one thing, because UGA is better, but it’s nice to have casual hate sex after a tournament. But is that all it is? Is spending part of spring break together a big deal? And would the distance ever be worth it?





	1. Pain in my ass

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter has a lot of volleyball in it, but it will be good to know as time goes on. Don't worry, it definitely picks up ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Leave me a comment and I will update soon!!

Move your feet. Get it to target. Sacrifice your body. Those are all of the little things that run through my mind on a daily basis. I don’t think that many other people think this way, but when you’re an athlete, you have the weirdest thoughts in your mind. 

Like right now, I’m on the court in the middle of a game, and for once I’m thinking how I don’t want to take any balls to the face. It seems like it would be an easy task, but you also don’t have Harry Styles hitting at you while you’re waiting on the ten-foot line. 

In case you haven’t guessed what the hell I’m talking about, I am currently in the middle of a volleyball match. For those of you who know nothing about volleyball, I’m the one who passes the ball and wears a different color jersey from everyone else (A.K.A. I’m the libero). And here I am, patiently waiting to get annihilated by every ball that is about to come over the net. Don’t get me wrong, I trust my team to block a majority of the balls, but a lot of the ones that slip through come to me.

My body is consistently covered in bruises, mainly on my hips, and today a lot of them are from this motherfucker. It’s fun to like other teams and play against each other while having some friendly competition, but right now we are playing against the most douchebag team: FSU. Listen, people like us (me) because we are super friendly, but no one likes FSU. 

It’s not that they’re all assholes, but their “cheers” are so lame and they think they are so amazing. Granted, they have some great skill, but it’s really annoying because they are all just really fucking tall. This might not seem like a problem, but it’s my problem when a 6’5” dude is jumping up over a block to try and slam a ball into my face. 

Luckily, I have great reflexes, but Harry Styles does nothing to take it easy on me. Whether he is tipping, hitting, or honestly just putting the ball over in any way, he always challenges me. It’s great that I am forced to show off and get every ball up, but damn does it mean I’m tired.

The other thing about FSU is that they normally win every damn tournament. Like listen, we are all part of a club volleyball team that didn’t feel like playing in college but still want to get some competitive touches in. It should be a good time where everyone can mingle. These guys show up to be assholes, try to be intimidating, and worst of all, almost all of them are so damn beautiful.

I definitely mean that in the way you’re thinking, but let’s be real; gay volleyball players are better. We know how to dig some balls. We know how to get someone up. We know how to play with balls. I mean, come on; this is common sense. A lot of my team agree with me at UGA, even though the majority of them are straight, but they will never admit it. 

All straight boys want to do is hit the ball as hard as they want and hope it either goes in or hits someone. I never said they were smart. Gay guys on the other hand know how to place a ball and are smart. You want to make fun of my dainty wrist? Ok. I’ll just tip and make you fall to the floor at my feet. Bye.

But then there’s Harry Styles. The big outside who will literally slam you with a ball and actually tries to aim for certain places on the court. 

First of all, Harry is about 6’2” and is still not the tallest on his team. Second, he keeps the ball controlled while still putting a shit ton of power behind it. Third, he can also pass. It may not be perfect every time, but he knows how to read a ball and he gets where he needs to be. Fourth, he is so fucking pretty but that doesn’t matter. 

So, here we are in the third set of our game and we are down 12-10. This game only goes to 15 and we keep missing our fucking serves. The FSU boys are starting to get too cocky though and this is when they make the most mistakes. I tell my boys to put it to their setter, because he is tired and they scramble after his is out, but we’re tired too ok. This is the championship match and we have been playing all fucking day. This game needs to end. 

Now we’re at 10-14 because we decided it would be a great idea to hit a ball directly into a block and get roofed by two 6’4” guys. Lovely. The boys all look to me as if I should have somehow gotten that, but there is only so much I can do. At this point, I just need to trust my boys and not let them get in my head. 

Ok. 11-14. We can do this. Ace. 

12-14. Play is live and we end up able to get the block. 

13-14. This is our make or break point. They are getting pissed off, which can really be in our or their favor. 

This has to be one of the longest rallies of my life. First they try a backrow attack, we tip behind the block, a hit from their right side down the line to me and it’s up, our middle tries to run a 1, it’s up and the ball goes to Harry and he tips but I fully lay out to get that ball up and pancake it. But this is when it all turns to shit; we give them a damn free ball and guess who the final ball goes to.

Harry hit the ball straight down inside the 10 foot line because the block is late and that’s it. 13-15.

Even though we are all pissed off, we have to shake hands with these assholes and tell them good game all while I would rather rip all of their dicks off. But here I am. Giving half-assed high fives and good game. Their boys all cheer as we walk off the court and get their prize money. Assholes.

I’m just worried about getting out of my soaking wet jersey and now having to drive home. Luckily this time it’s only an hour from home, but I’m just going to try and sleep it off. 

I walk off in the hall and tell the guys I just need to cool down. I take all my stuff to go to the bathroom after and change, but I just need a second first. Just one second to rest my head against this cold wall and be pissed off. But apparently, I can’t even get a second before I feel two hands on my hips.


	2. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting off a little steam after the game :) 
> 
> Let me know why you think, and the next chapter will be less smut haha

I didn’t do anything at first except for release the large breath I was holding.

Breathe in. Breath out. Repeat.

It was going well until three breaths in when I felt some curls tickle my cheek.

"I like when you dig my balls," Harry said into my ear.

I resonded without turning around or even opening my eyes. "Funny because it seems to me that you're full of yourself."

That's when Harry decides it's time to take a step forward so his body is completely flushed against mine and really digs his hands into the bruises that are already forming there.

"Do you remember what I get when I win?" Harry asks in my ear. Just waiting to take what he wanted.

"Get on with it then."

I could feel him smile on the side of my neck before he pulled away. He picked up my bag and then tapped my hip to tell me to start walking towards the one stall bathroom. How fucking classy, but at least we won’t get caught.

With one more big breath, I pushed myself away from the wall and walked into the door Harry was holding open. He had that stupid smirk on his face that I wouldn’t show affected me but come on. First of all, I was still pissed off. I’m not saying that we should have won, but we definitely should have won. If we didn’t miss four fucking serves in that lase set, we would have won. So yeah; I’m pissed.

I hear the door shut and then the lock click, so I strip myself of my jersey.

“Hey, you know I like doing that,” Harry said as he put down my bag and started to take off his own jersey with a pout.

“Well if you weren’t so slow, maybe you could have.”

I threw my jersey on the floor, already dirty, and looked at Harry with my hip cocked out. His eyes moved slowly as he looked me up and down, greedily taking in my naked chest.

“This is what I mean you know? If you weren’t too busy staring, you could get things done quicker,” I told him cocking my eyebrow. He just let that stupid (sexy) smirk come back to his face and walked towards me with his jersey still in his hand.

“Arms up babe,” he told me while straightening out his jersey.

“You’re such an asshole.”

I lifted my arms and let him put his worn jersey on my body. It was much bigger on me, as he is much taller and broader. My 5’8” self just standing there with his jersey coming down to my thighs and covering my shorts. His sweaty jersey that is.

It should be quite disgusting. Not only was I wearing a jersey that had FSU on it, but it was also sweaty and gross and so fucking manly. I schooled my expression anyways, to not show that I was enjoying any of it, even though I was loving every second.

“Fuck. The things you in my jersey does to me. Look so small and all mine. My number on you. God Lou. Turn around, please.” 

He was talking to me but his eyes were roaming everywhere still not quite concentrated on what he wanted to pay attention to at the moment.

I turned around and his hands immediately came to my hips again so we were in the same compromising position that we were in in the hall except without a wall in front of me this time.

“You sore babe?” he asked while rubbing my hip bones knowing that’s where I always hurt myself on the floor. Not to mention my legs were fucking dead from playing all day. 

“You weren’t that good today Styles. I feel just fin- ah!” I was cut off my him really squeezing now so that it was painful but in a good way. Bastard knew that I liked it.  
“Good. That means I can be a bit rough with you today then.”

After he was done talking, he started leaving kisses down my neck. I tilted my head to the side because it was kind of relaxing, but I also remembered that my team was waiting for me to leave. I thrusted my hips back and started to grind back on him, knowing this would get him to move faster. He groaned into my neck and lifted my jersey to take off my shorts and briefs.

“God Lou, can’t wait to fuck you in my jersey again. Hear you begging for me. Going to be nice and hard today since you’re not tired. And because I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want.”

“That’s a lot of talk for someone who still has his kit on and is just staring at my ass you know.”

Harry growled at me again and it made my dick twitch. The things this man could do with simple sound effect is unreal. Harry spun me back around and kissed me while pushing until my back was up against the wall. I immediately brought my hands to his hair and pulled, just how I knew he liked it. We both had to bend with each other a bit so that we could take off his shorts while still keeping our mouths connected. Once I heard them hit the floor, Harry then pulled away.

“Lube still in the same spot Lou?”

I was distracted from answering him as he walked towards my bag. The lube has been in the same spot in my bag for the past year, and yet, he still asks. I just grunt in agreement and watch him walk to my bag by the door in all of his naked glory besides the volleyball shoes and high ankle socks.

I started to rub my dick as he unzipped my bag and got the lube out. Once he turned to walk towards me again, he stopped. He watched me play with my dick under his jersey, and now it was my turn to be the one smirking. I loved that I had this affect on him; one that he could never stop just watching.

“Again with the taking your time Haz. Chop chop.”

He shook his head and looked at me in the eyes before he got right in front of me again.

“I’m pretty sure that I won and I can do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to look at you, how you get hard from me and can’t resist touching yourself, then I will. If I want to admire your ass, now out of your little red shorts, then I will. Got it?”

As soon as he finished talking, he kissed me again but with more force this time. I took my hand away from my leaking dick and wrapped both of my arms around his neck as he picked me up by putting his arms under my knees.

I absolutely love when he pins me against a wall. He’s still high on adrenaline from the game and is being extra aggressive with me that we might even go through the entire wall itself.

I didn’t hear anything happening, and didn’t even realize Harry let one of my legs go with how tight they wrapped around him, when I felt one of his wet fingers enter me.

“Fucks sake Haz. Warn a guy,” I yelled but didn’t actually mean it. I really just needed to pull away to get a breath.

“I know you like it like that baby, no need to lie to me. Look at you though. Taking my finger so well. Even after you’ve been getting low and squatting all day. You’re holding onto my waste with your legs like you’re trying to kill me, but don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.”

I swear only Harry could say this shit to me and get away with it. For now anyways. I felt the next finger go in and began to move with his hand trying to get him to speed up.

“Come on Haz. Faster. Please.”

“In a begging mood are we? I like it. Look so good begging for more in my jersey. So big on you Lou and now you’re going to get my big cock. Is that going to satisfy you baby?” he purred into my ear.

“Yes just fucking do it already!” I yelled wanting him to just hurry the fuck up. As soon as I yelled, he took his finger out and got his dick wet with lube.

“You ready baby? Want it?”

“Yes just fucking give it to me already!”

“Oh baby, I’ve been giving it to you all day.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he slammed his dick inside of me. I pulled his hair as I arched up to try and get some leverage. I wasn’t trying to get away, but I needed to move. Harry moaned and then waited a few seconds before moving, but then he held nothing back.

“Lou you look perfect in my jersey baby. Getting to fuck you like this after we won is just perfect.”

“Stop fucking talking about the game before I leave you like this.”

We both knew that I was bluffing, but he shut up anyways. He came back for my mouth and bit my lower lip and he fucked me hard against the tiled wall. I was most likely bleeding with how hard he was biting me, but I couldn’t even care. I felt as if I was high and couldn’t get enough, but we had to hurry.

“Harry hurry. ‘ve got to go.”

“Ok baby. I’ve got you.”

Harry lifted me up even higher on the wall and really started going at it. It was fast and hard, and he was sweating. The jersey had me sliding up and down the wall making me feel new bruises forming on my shoulder blades and my thighs that were definitely not from the earlier game.

I gabbed the bottom of the jersey, so that I had something to do with my hands, and I threw my head back.

“Lift up the jersey baby. Let me see your pretty nipples and you cock. Both so hard for me, yeah?”

I made a high pitch sound as I drew the jersey up my chest exposing myself before Harry bent down and bit one of my nipples making me arch my back even more.

“Haz I’m close!”

“I know baby, me too. You first now. Come on.”

He started to make his thrusts more shallow and had me crying out with how perfectly he was hitting my prostate. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes. Keep going. Right there. Yes Haz there!”

I apparently couldn’t’ keep my mouth shut, but he absolutely loved it. He doubled his efforts to get me off and I did exactly that with the little bit of friction on my cock against his stomach. I threw my hands over his shoulders and cried out as my orgasm overtook my entire body. Harry slowed down for a second before he powered through to finish himself.

He came with his face against my neck and my name on his lips. I know that I would probably have a hickey after he pulled away, but I was too drained to care. I couldn’t feel anything as we came down. Harry now let my feet on the floor after he pulled out. He then settles his hands under his jersey and on my ass as he pressed soft kissed on my face and then my lips.

“You played so well today baby.”

“Ugh shut up Haz.”

“No you know I mean it. You got everything up today. Your whole team relies on you and you never disappoint.”

“I wouldn’t say never…”

He smiled and kissed me again before pulling away and started to get dressed.

“You didn’t do so bad either you know.”

He turned and gave me his big idiot smile where both of his dimples are popping out. He really was beautiful.

“Thanks babe.”

He didn’t say anything else before we both started getting some comfy and clean clothes on before we walked out. I took off his jersey and finally gave it back to him before slipping on a hoodie. 

“Might have gotten a bit of spunk on there, but it should be alright.”

“Maybe it will bring me luck in my next game.”

“You’re so weird.”

We both laughed before we cleaned up and walked out. I was kind of pissed that he decided not to go with a condom this time, but we both needed it fast and I can’t complain much about that.

He held the door for me as we walked out to an empty hallway. We didn’t say anything as we made our ways to the cars, but we both were feeling pretty good; even if I didn’t win the tournament.

“Will you be at Bama in two weeks?”

“’Course, though the guys aren’t looking forward to the drive again. And then having to make it again for when we come to UGA. We were talking about staying the entire weekend though since we have spring break after.”

Harry then tuned to me but kept walking.

“Oh yeah?”

I didn’t want to give away that I was excited but on the inside, I really really was.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess that means you can come to the after party then.”

“It will be a nice way to celebrate another win.”

“Alright you dick you’re univited.”

We both laughed before Harry stopped me and made me face him before we walked outside.

“Is that ok with you? I told the boys I wouldn’t need to stay with them so…”

“Bit presumptuous of you yeah? But no, yeah that’s fine. My roommate won’t actually be home that weekend. Swim club has a thing.”

“A thing hmm?”

“Mhmm.”

He stroked my still sweaty fringe away from my face.

“Ok well let me know where you get back safe yeah?”

“You know you have to drive like five hours more than me, right?”

“Yeah I know, but once you text me I can go to sleep.”

“Well we’ll probably get some food first…”

“Shut up Lou. Just message me when you get food then, deal?”

I smiled at him. He acted so cute sometimes before we had to each go home.

“Yeah Haz. And then I’ll wait for your safe home message as well.”

He smiled before kissing me once more before we walked out and each put on a hard face. It was already dark out and I saw the boys waiting for me in the black range rover.

“You cooled off yet Lou? Still look a bit sweaty to me,” Garrett grinned as I got in the car.

“Yeah fuck you too mate. Let’s just go home.”

“Aye aye princess.”

I rolled my eyes and then looked out the window to see Harry getting into a car himself. After he was in, I closed my eyes waiting to fall asleep since I knew it would take minutes. I tuned out the guys talking about the last match even though I know they would want me in on the conversation. I put my earphones in so they knew I didn’t want to talk to them and fell asleep to Sam Smith singing in my ears.


	3. Nice for FSU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I switched the POV to Harry for this chapter! Let me know what you think :)

“So Harry, mind telling us what took you so bloody long?” Jake asked as he pulled out of the parking lot so that we could finally go home. 

“Yeah just wasn’t feeling that great mate. I’m sorry.” I had to lie to these guys. If they knew Louis and I had a thing going on, who knows the things they would say to him. 

“Oh yeah? Had nothing to do with you walking out with the little Tomlin twink?” 

The other guys in the car laughed along, but I could never tell if they were seriously questioning me and Louis being together or just joking. 

“Why Jake? Jealous?” I raised my eyebrows to him to try and play the accusation off as a joke.

“What? Of you and the little twink? No way man. Sure, he’s got a great ass, but that guy is annoying as fuck.”

“Why do you think that?” I don’t even know how they could think Louis is annoying other than when he gets every ball on the court. I know that annoying feeling too. 

“Because he always thinks he’s right. He walks around like he owns the court, but guess what, his team still lost. Then the little diva has to storm off. Not to mention, he always calls touches and nets on us even when we don’t.” 

“But he is right sometimes. We just don’t admit it.”

“Ooo standing up for him now Styles?” Brent teased next to me with a little shove to my shoulder.

“No, I’m just saying.”

Everyone went quiet after that and we turned on some light music to listen to. I hated when they guys would start talking about Louis like they knew him because obviously they didn’t. 

Lou and I started talking last year when FSU went to our first away tournament at UGA. It is a long drive for us, but they always have a large turn out, so we decided to go. I was surprised to even be on our A Team this year because all of those guys were so good and they made sure you knew it. Apparently four guys had just graduated though, but no one liked when a freshman came in and beat them out. 

I did get offers to play in college at D1 and D2 schools, but all of them are so small and didn’t really have the best student body. Basically, all of the students were athletes and basically everyone thought they were the best at everything. I got offered to try out at Ball State and King College, but neither of those really fit what I wanted to do either. 

You see, FSU wasn’t exactly my first choice, but they have a great psychology program, and once I got an academic scholarship and knew they had a great men’s team, I couldn’t pass it up. Sure, a bunch of the guys on the team are assholes, but I got close quickly to a couple of them. 

My main friends on the team, and at FSU really, are Sean, Liam, and Kyle. Kyle was a freshman like me, and we bonded at tryouts when we both didn’t know what to do or what to expect. Kyle is the middle for our team, well M2, and is 6’6”. He makes even me feel short sometimes, but he is a really great guy. Liam is the setter for the team and is a Junior this year, meaning he was a Sophomore when we initially tried out. He made sure to make us feel welcome and made sure he was giving us the right set. Sean is a right side on the team. He always looks so lazy but somehow gets the ball where he needs to every time. I personally don’t get it, but he’s a pretty funny guy; very relaxed about everything. 

If you were to talk to anyone on our team, we are most definitely the nicest guys to choose from. I’m not just saying that to boost myself, but a lot of the upper classman are just assholes. They tried to make us look bad at tryouts, talk shit to “make us better,” and at first, they didn’t invite us out anywhere; that is until we started helping them win tournaments. 

Anyways, this leads us all back to my first tournament at UGA. There were 20 teams there and that was probably the biggest turn out that they had so far. There were five different courts with four teams on each one, and we played teams that aren’t usually in our region. Even though there was some good competition, we easily came out first in our pool. 

Once we were able to have our lunch break, I went to go to the bathroom and completely ran into someone as I turned the corner. 

“Oye! Watch where you’re going mate.” 

I looked down and saw these bright blue eyes that looked frustrated and determined. He was also very very pretty which had me distracted. His hair was a bit sweaty and sticking to his forehead, but it looked perfectly swept to the side. His lips were small, but they still looked so inviting. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me, almost as if he was expecting me to argue with him. 

“Sorry. Sorry I didn’t know I was going to run into you there. I was just looking for the bathroom actually.”

He just stared at me and then looked shocked. 

“You’re from FSU, yeah?” 

“Ummm yeah?”

I don’t really see how that mattered, and I was wearing an FSU jersey, but I just went along with it anyway. 

“Hmm. Ok. Well bathroom is right there mate on your left. Don’t run into anyone else on your way in.” 

“Thanks,” I called to him as he started to walk away, and holy shit I am happy I turned to watch him leave. Walking away from me had to be one of the best asses that I have ever seen. He was wearing little red sorts that were very high on his thighs and hugged tight around his hips. It’s like he knew I was watching him sashay away because he looked over his shoulder and winked before he walked back through the gym doors.

I realized after the fact that I was staring at him with my mouth open a little bit, but hopefully it wasn’t too obvious. I shook my head and headed for the loo and took care of my bladder still thinking about the shorter guy in the UGA jersey. I don’t know what it was about him, but he had me infatuated. 

I didn’t see him again until we got into the final four of the tournament and it turned out his team had to ref. I smiled at him as we walked over to the court, but he just looked away. 

“Ooo looks like UGA A’s team has a few new freshies too boys. Look at the little libero they got over there,” Jake teased and the rest of the boys looked over. 

“I wonder if he’s any good,” Liam added while trying to assess the libero before putting his stuff on the bench. 

“He seems nice,” I commented to Liam, but it seems that everyone heard. 

“Oh you’ve talked to him already then?” Jake asked me with almost a snarl on his face. 

“Uhh not really. I just ran into him while I was walking to the loo.”

“Only you would be so uncoordinated off of the court Harry,” Liam joked which got everyone to laugh in return and take their focus away from UGA. I kept looking at the libero, though, to see if I could grab his attention, but he was focused on getting the game going with his team, which I really needed to prepare for. 

I grabbed a ball and started to warm up my arms with Kyle before we began to pepper next to everyone else. Once they called for captains and all of that jazz, we played Alabama and ended up winning.

For some reason, whenever I scored, I would always look to the libero. I don’t know why I wanted his attention, or wanted to impress him, but I just did. 

He was only line judging, but he never changed his expression when I did something good or bad; he just called in or out. It was like it made me want to work harder even if we already had a lead. Every kill, I made eye contact and could even see the blue from this far away. I couldn’t look at him as much when I was on the same side of the court as him because he was behind me, but I made sure to stick my ass out a little extra when I was getting really to pass. If it was too much, whatever, but I just wanted him to look at me. 

Thankfully we won in two sets and made it to the finals. The finals that were against UGA. Funny how it always ends up that we are in the finals with whoever is hosting the tournament. I watched the libero as he peppered, since we were sitting on the bench already warm, and admired his form. He had such great ball control and often had to chase down a ball with his partner. Also, him getting low was killing me. 

I apparently didn’t get a good enough view of this boy when he was walking away from me because every time he got low for the ball, which was really every time, his ass looked phenomenal. I kind of feel stupid for trying to stick my ass out now that I know what his looks like when he’s bent over. 

Not now Harry. Think of Jake or something. That will keep you less distracted. 

The whistle went off and it was time for hitting lines. It was kind of cute to see the libero passing every ball as if he didn’t trust anyone else to do the job. He was great though, and even though he wouldn’t be able to do it in a game, he had a great back row attack. 

In the game, I hated him. Every time I went cross, besides a few, he got the ball up in some way. He challenged me to mix up my shots because I knew that he would be there. Even when I tried to trick him with a tip, he would lay full out and go for the ball; most of the time getting it up. He was honestly a great player, and the guys on my team were really starting to get over it. 

You see, the club volleyball team doesn’t really have the nicest guys. We say some really petty shit to the other team and our cheers are obnoxious. I don’t even participate in them half of the time. But, because they guys try to be assholes 24/7 (well they don’t even have to try), they started shit talking the libero; mostly because they were frustrated he was doing so well. 

We won the first set 25-22, but they did not make it easy. I even got distracted by the libero sometimes because I was so impressed by an up he made. Sure, he couldn’t get all of the balls, especially the ones that went straight down without a block there, but he was the MVP on that team. He never let it show that any of our stupid comments were getting to him and he performed to his best ability. 

Unfortunately, for him, we still won. This was one of the largest tournaments we won and after the game when we gave high fives, I tried to go up to the libero and tell him what an amazing game he had; maybe even get his name. 

As I was walking towards him, some of the guys from my team gave me an odd look. I just shrugged it off and tapped the guy on the shoulder before he turned around.

“Here to bump into me again or was us just losing not good enough for you that you had to come rub it in?” 

Damn, this boy had some sass, but to me, that just made him hotter. That and he looked really hot now that he was even more sweaty than before. 

“Neither actually. I just wanted to come over here and tell you that I thought you did really amazing in the game. There aren’t many guys out there that have the reaction time and the readability that you do.”

“Oh.” That’s all he said. Oh. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah sorry. Um thanks. I’m just not used to people coming up to me after a game like this and saying good job; especially not from Florida. And especially not with the bullshit you guys were saying all game.” 

“Oh well I just thought you should know. And sorry for them. I don’t like that they do that either. I’m Harry by the way,” I told him while sticking out my hand. 

“Louis.” He didn’t say anymore, but he did take my hand to shake. His hand was so much smaller and so soft. I felt bad holding his when mine was so sweaty. I pulled my hand away and wiped my sweaty curls away from my face before hearing the guys call my name. 

“Well, good job again Louis. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See you. Bye Harold.”

“That’s not my name.” 

I cringed for a second when I said it because how is he supposed to know that. Way to go and make an ass of yourself to fit in with the rest of your team Harry. Brilliant. 

“Hmm.” Again, that’s all Louis said before he walked over to his bench and left me to do the same. 

“What was that all about Styles?” Jamie, the other outside hitter, asked. 

“Oh, I was just telling Louis he had a good game.”

“Louis?” he questioned.

“UGA’s libero?”

“Oh you know him from when you used to play club or something?” 

“No, I just met him and told him he had a good game today. Why is that so weird?”

“Not really weird, but we usually don’t socialize with the other teams. They’re all assholes.”

Funny how they saw it the opposite of how everyone else did. I didn’t comment any further on it and neither did they, but I couldn’t get Louis out of my head. I looked back towards him five more times before we left, and I may or may not have tried to find him on social media once we got in the car. I found him on Facebook first and then his Instagram page and requested to follow him on both. 

Was this too forward? Too much? Was it as weird as Jamie made it sound?

I didn’t have to worry too much because two hours later, Louis accepted both of my requests. His accounts were on private, so I was now able to scroll through all of his pictures. He was so breathtaking. He had some pictures that were of him playing volleyball and some of him with some of his mates. He also had some random concert photos in there, but there were also some of him that looked like they were from a photo shoot. I wish I had every picture from that day.

Luckily, he followed me back, but now I was feeling self-conscious. Would he think my pictures were stupid? Do I actually look ok in some of them? I guess I did look ok because Louis not only liked one of my photos, but three! They weren’t even my three most recent photos either and one was from two months ago. Now I had to return the favor. I chose two of him by himself and one group photo with his team so that I didn’t look like a creep even though I felt like one anyways.

I don’t know why this boy was working me up so much, but my infatuation with him didn’t stop there. 

The next time we saw each other, it was kind of different. We both had been keeping up with each other on Instagram, never missing liking a photo, but seeing each other in person, Louis was still so passive. I would smile at him, he gave me a nod. I would stare at him, he would barely look my way. It was really starting to piss me off.

By the time the tournament ended, us getting out in the semi’s and having to ref, UGA won. I watched Louis the entire game but again he barely even glanced my way. I understand it more because he was in the middle of a game, but still. After the game, Louis took off his jersey and wiped off the sweat on his body with it. I couldn’t take my eyes away from his exposed skin; not like I wasn’t looking before. He looked me in the eye after he wiped off his sweaty head and gave me a challenging look. I was just standing there in a hoodie, my shorts and my Nikes, but all I wanted to do was strip down and fuck him right there. 

I put on a hard face this time, so it looked like I was the one who was passive about it all, and walked away. I finished putting my stuff in my bag before I headed to the locker room to go to the bathroom before we made our drive home. As I was finishing up, I heard the door open and close behind me.

“Not going to tell me how good I was today?” Louis asked now wearing a t-shirt.

“Want me to tell you you’re a good boy every game then?” I asked while looking at him through the mirror while washing my hands. He took in a breath and I was happy I had a different effect on him this time around. 

“So you can act like the rest of your team then,” he said not moving from his spot. 

“How do you mean?” I turned around while drying my hands and throwing my paper towels in the trash can. 

“Not talking to me today like you’re better than me.”

I started to walk towards him while he leaned on the wall with one foot against the wall so that his hips were pushed forwards and inviting.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t talk to me today either.”

“Hmm. What do you call this then?” he asked raising his eyebrows at me. I put my arm next to his head on the wall and had his knee that was sticking out between my legs as we stared at each other.

“I don’t know Louis. What do you call this?”

“A pain in my ass.”

“I’m sure your ass is sore. Need me to make it better?” I asked leaning in before whispering in his ear, “or worse?”

He took in a large breath when I whispered in his ear, so I took is as a sign that I could kiss down his neck. He leaned towards my arm on the wall, giving me more access, before saying, “yup. You’re definitely a douchebag like them then.”

“Yeah but you like it.”

As soon as I was done talking, I pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes just to make sure I wasn’t reading the whole thing wrong. His eyes looked a bit blown and his breathing was heavy as if he had just come off the court instead of being done for ten minutes.

“What else do you think I like?” he asked breathlessly yet still trying to be coy with me.

I hummed before getting really close so that our noses were touching but not giving him what he wanted. “Why don’t you show me?”

With a frustrated huff, he brought his hand to tangle in my curls and connected our mouths together which made me moan. I pushed forward until his back was fully against the wall and brought my hands down to his ass instead of next to him; I had to touch him. 

“God Lou. Your ass perfectly fits into my hands.”

He moaned as I groped him so that our dicks were rubbing against each other. The friction felt amazing and I knew I had to stop now if I didn’t want to get carried away. I pulled away from him and he let out a high pitch noise making me instantly regret it. I put our foreheads together and it was like Louis didn’t know if he wanted to grind forwards into me for friction or push back into my hands.

“Lou, if we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to later.”

“Why are you stopping then?” he challenged me and then grinded harder on me to make sure that I could feel his hard cock through his shorts and he could definitely feel mine.

“Alright then, you asked for it.”

And from there, we just haven’t stopped. Every tournament, we find ourselves in a locker room or a bathroom dying to get each other off. The first time was just so much that I couldn’t get enough. It was hard only having three tournaments together a semester, but once I final added Louis on Snapchat, things really started to take off. We weren’t rushed on there and he was so submissive sometimes. He wouldn’t always listen to me, obviously, but he always challenged me. 

We also made bets before each tournament and the winner got to choose their prize if their team won. The “prizes” would range from Louis riding me, Louis wearing my jersey, me having to eat Louis out, and so on. No matter who won though, the “prize” was really for both of us most of the time.

Sometimes he would look so soft after he would cum so hard that I wished I could cuddle him. I mean, I shouldn’t be thinking these things because we are so far away and don’t really know that much about each other, but my mind was constantly going to Louis. Even now, I can’t stop thinking about staying with him for the entire weekend at UGA and only two more weeks before I see him at Alabama. Two more weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to include the smut scene from their first time together, let me know! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! xx


	4. Work Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write! Lots of smut, continued back story, and next chapter will be more fluffy because there is a lot of dick talk in here haha

“Lou, we’re here mate,” I heard as Garrett shook my shoulder.

I blinked my eyes open and let out a yawn before taking out my headphones that was quietly playing Give Me Love. I wrapped the chord around my phone and got out of the car before stretching my arms over my head and cracking my neck.

“Woah Lou! Nice little hickey you got there,” Garrett teased while poking the fucking thing on my neck. I knew that Harry would leave a fucking mark. Bastard.

“Shut up Garrett. You know the other guys don’t know so if you could keep your voice down, that would be great.” The other boys were just getting their things from the trunk and couldn’t hear Garrett and I talking but it still made me paranoid.

I honestly don’t even know what Harry and I have going on. That first UGA tournament when we met was something else. He was so different than all of the other guys from FSU. When he ran into me, I honestly thought he would be one of those assholes to just walk away or put the blame on me, but he actually felt bad.

His green eyes got all big and he looked so upset that he ran into me. He then looked taken back a bit once we started talking and he kept fucking biting his lower lip that was already so big and made them dark red. God, he was also really sweaty, probably just finished playing a game, and look so fucking hot. 

Before I could make a fool of myself, I walked away moving my hips a little more than I needed to hoping that he was watching. Before I walked through the door back into the gym, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was staring so I threw him a wink.

As soon as I was through the door, I ran into Chad, one of our middles on the team.

“Woah dude slow your roll. Where are you going so fast?” he asked while putting his arms around me so that I wouldn’t fall.

“Oop sorry Chad. Just wasn’t looking where I was going. My bad!” How embarrassing.

“Hey you’re good man. Watch where you’re going though because we’re going to need you out there without any injuries,” he told me patting me on the back and then walking out to go and get some lunch. Chad was a nice guy. I don’t really talk to him too much besides on the court, because he’s a senior who probably doesn’t care to hang out with a freshman, but he always makes sure that we are on the same page on the court. It’s funny how different some of the guys are on the team, but we all click easily. Yes, there are some more secluded than others, but overall, we’re all really connected.

We’re also a very nice team; especially compared to FSU. Maybe that’s why I’m so thrown off by that guy on their team… Number 6 I believe. 

It’s weird because I have only ever heard about FSU being the worst, and then at the captain’s meeting this morning, FSU showed up late and then a couple of the guys kept talking during the meeting and didn’t even pay attention. It’s just rude.

When I saw all of them after lunch, I thought they are all unfairly pretty. You could tell which ones would be approachable, maybe four out of the ten of them, but they just looked like they had that “I don’t give a shit because I know I’m better than you” attitude. I didn’t pay them much attention, even though I could feel their eyes on me, and made sure to get the game started after talking to our captain, Jeremy.

I had to line judge, which I absolutely hate because who the fuck can make every call right? You’re always going to piss someone off and you just have to stand there the whole time. Hopefully it will be a good game though.

I kept making awkward eye contact with number 6 when he was on the court (which was always since he played all the way around). He would get a kill, eye contact. He would get a block, eye contact. I was a bit relieved when they switched sides and his back was to me, but then I couldn’t look away from his cute little bum. Even though we are constantly squatting, well supposed to be, a lot of these guys don’t have any ass what-so-ever. But here number 6 was, bending over a bit and showing off his cute little bubble butt. He was definitely a top though.

FSU ended up winning their match against Alabama and now it was our turn to play them in the championship. Even though I busted my ass the entire game, we still lost. It was close, but we couldn’t close a block and then everyone looked at me when a ball hit the floor, but I’m sorry, no one could have gotten that. We gave the team high fives and before I could make my way back to the bench, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was number 6 looking so undeniably hot and so fucking sweaty. I wanted to lick it off.

“Here to bump into me again or was us just losing not good enough for you that you had to come rub it in?”

He laughed a bit before shaking his head. “Neither actually. I just wanted to come over here and tell you that I thought you did really amazing in the game. There aren’t many guys out there that have the reaction time and the readability that you do.”

“Oh.” Well that’s surprising. I have never had anyone come up after a game like this and tell me good job after we lost to them. Maybe a few times when we’ve won, but this was a bit different. 

“Oh?” He asked probably wanting a “thank you” or something in return.

“Yeah sorry. Um thanks. I’m just not used to people coming up to me after a game like this and saying good job; especially not from Florida. And especially not with the bullshit you guys were saying all game.”

“Oh well I just thought you should know. And sorry for them. I don’t like that they do that either. I’m Harry by the way,” he said while sticking out his hand for me to shake and damn it was a big hand.

“Louis,” I told him with a little smile but tried to keep my mind away from what his rough hands would feel like on my body.

“Well, good job again Louis. I’ll see you around,” he said before gently letting go of my hand.

“Yeah. See you. Bye Harold.” Where the fuck did that come from? I have no place to be calling him by his full name.

“That’s not my name,” he shot back though he looked like he regretted saying it. It was kind of cute. 

I just stared at him for a minute while he had a mixture of emotions going across his face looking like a confused child. I didn’t know what to really say back so I gave him a noncommittal “hmm” and walked over to our bench and that was that. 

It was a while before I saw Harry at another tournament, but I didn’t pay him much attention because I wanted to stay focused. He already kept me distracted when he wasn’t around me because I couldn’t help but stalk his social media accounts once he followed me. I couldn’t help but like his pictures; old and new. I couldn’t help but laugh at his stupid and punny captions. But I can help myself right now and stay focused on the games I had coming up. 

Harry wouldn’t give up on trying to get my attention though as if he didn’t have it normally. He kept smiling at me and it would make me swoon. I had to keep a hard face though because I couldn’t let my team down no matter how much I wanted to go up and talk to him.

Surprisingly enough, FSU didn’t get into the finals this time, which meant we had to play Auburn. It was kind of less competitive, just because we didn’t hold as big of a grudge against their volleyball team, but we were still rivalry schools. When we won and it felt amazing. This was our big comeback that we needed after the last tournament and it felt good. I was able to stay focused throughout the game, but now it was time to talk to Harry.

Once we were done, I took my jersey off and wiped the sweat off of my body because it was literally everywhere. I saw Harry looking at me once I pulled my jersey away from my face and smirked at him, hoping he liked the view. He was standing in a hoodie, and yet, he looked breathtaking. I don’t get it.

I also don’t know why Harry looked at me with a bored expression before he turned away towards his bag. I stood there stunted for a second before I went to my own bag and put a t-shirt on and throwing my jersey in the side pocket. I saw Harry walk out of the gym into the hallway and quickly zipped my bag before following him in the direction of the locker room. 

Harry was just finishing up his business, so I leaned against the wall staring at his back before saying, “Not going to tell me how good I was today?”

“Want me to tell you you’re a good boy every game then?” he asked making me catch my breath for a second. Who just says shit like that so casually? No. Do not get flustered so easily Louis.

“So you can act like the rest of your team then,” I prompted trying to counter him being an asshole.

“How do you mean?” he asked before turning around and staring at me while I stayed against the wall.

“Not talking to me today like you’re better than me,” I told him even though I know it was me who was ignoring him up until ten minutes ago. He walked towards me and framed my body with his own so that he was barely not toughing me. Fucking tease.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t talk to me today either,” he said in a deeper and quieter voice than he was just using. He knew what he was doing to me and I wasn’t angry about it.

“Hmm. What do you call this then?” I asked while raising his eyebrows because I’m the one who followed him. It’s not like he ever approached me today anyways. 

He approached me now though and put his arm next to my head and framed my leg I had sticking out between his. I couldn’t look away from his blown pupils and was happy I wasn’t a whimpering mess already.

“I don’t know Louis. What do you call this?” he challenged with a smirk across his face.

“A pain in my ass.” As soon as I said it, I regretted it because I knew I had set him up perfectly.

“I’m sure your ass is sore. Need me to make it better?” he asked leaning in before whispering in my ear, “or worse?” 

Again I felt like I couldn’t breathe when he whispered in my ear and started kissing down my neck. God, his lips felt so good, but this isn’t where I wanted them even if I was tilting my head to give him more access. I didn’t want him to still think he had the upper hand though, so I tried to say with a hard voice, “yup. You’re definitely a douchebag like them then.”

He giggled, fucking giggled, before pulling away and looking me in the eye. He seemed so confident when he said, “Yeah but you like it.”

“What else do you think I like?” I asked hoping that he would just do something instead of just teasing me this whole time. He hummed low in his throat before getting really close so that our noses were touching but not giving me anything else. He was so close yet he wouldn’t make the first fucking move. I was starting to get lost now staring at his mouth that I almost missed him saying, “Why don’t you show me?”

With a frustrated huff, I brought my hand to finally tangle in his curls and connected our mouths together. He pushed forward until my back was fully against the wall and brought his hands down to my ass instead of them hanging next to him. His hands on my ass felt much better than when one of them was in my hand earlier when we met.

“God Lou,” he moaned into my mouth before continuing, “Your ass perfectly fits into my hands.”

He made me moan as he groped me and started rubbing our dicks together. He felt massive through his shorts and I really just wanted to feel his dick in me. He suddenly pulled away though, which made me let out a high pitched noise I didn’t know I was even capable of making. He put our foreheads together but I wanted to keep moving against him because it already felt so damn good. 

“Lou, if we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to later,” he told me breathlessly.

“Why are you stopping then?” I asked him while wanting to literally do anything but stop. He giggled again but in a more menacing way before telling me, “Alright then, you asked for it.”

Next thing I know, Harry was bringing his hands up to pull off of my t-shirt and then reattached his mouth back to mine. He started to nibble on my bottom lip as he rubbed our dicks together in a way that made my hips stutter. I pulled away my hands from his hair and pulled the bottom hem of his hoodie so that he would get the message and take his sweatshirt off. Once I saw his chest, I groaned and ran my hands from the top of his chest to the bottom of his happy trail. He was beautiful.

“Should we go in the stall in case anyone comes in?” he asked while nodding towards the one empty stall in the locker room.

“Good idea,” I told him before pushing him away and bending over to pick up our discarded clothing. As I turned to pick up my t-shirt, Harry slapped my ass and hard. I honestly almost fell forward, but I also let out a deep moan before turning back to face him. He looked so smug and shrugged his shoulders while smiling at me. I charged at him and now pushed him into the stall before locking it and then turning back to him. 

Instead ok kissing him, like he thought I was going to, I bit down on his right peck making him suck air between his teeth.

“For fucks sake Lou,” he groaned sounding in pain, but I could tell he also liked it. I smirked against his chest before kissing down his abs and skimming my fingers on the top of his shorts. 

“Come on baby. Take them off and show me what you can do with that mouth,” he told me which turned me on so much. The way he called me baby and was encouraging me to take what I wanted yet didn’t sound at all needy; it was like he knew what I liked.

I didn’t respond verbally, but I did pull down his shorts, nice and slow, before his hard dick popped out of his shorts and came up to his stomach. His dick was so nice and he was cut. I couldn’t help but grab his shaft and lick his tip that was right in my face. I could hear him cussing above me, but I was so focused on what was in front of me and I felt like I had won the best prize of the day. 

I started to suck him off and he brought his hands up and put them in my hair. He wasn’t forcing me to take anything but was almost reassuring me that he was really enjoying himself. Who was this guy?

“Lou, come up here baby,” he asked me while scratching my scalp. I pulled off with a little pop and got off of my now aching knees. As soon as I stood, Harry connected our mouths again and brought his hands down to my hips. He pushed my shorts down and started kissing my neck again while squeezing my ass. It all felt so good.

“Go put your hands on the wall and ach that back for me baby,” he ordered and I didn’t hesitate to do what he said.

Now that I couldn’t see him, I felt kind of anxious. That is until I felt him pull my cheeks apart. He kissed and bit my ass until I felt him breathe on my now exposed hole. 

“Look so good for me baby. Going to take such good care of you,” and he did. He dove right in, apparently not caring that I had been sweating all day. 

“Don’t have any lube, so I’m going to get you nice and wet before I fuck you,” he said before working his tongue in my ass. Not a few seconds later he added a finger next to his tongue which made me moan loudly. He slapped my ass which made me make an even louder noise before he pulled away and told me I had to be quiet. “Don’t want anyone to hear us baby. Wouldn’t want me to stop, would you?”

I shook my head no and Harry went back in, now with two fingers, and it all just felt so good. My head was spinning when he added a third finger and continued to open me up. His tongue was literal magic.

He pulled his face away a few minutes later and stood up while still pumping his fingers inside of me.

“I don’t have a condom baby, but I promise I’ll pull out when I’m about to cum. Is that ok baby? Still want my cock?” he asked hotly in my ear. He was sending me into overdrive and all I could do was nod quickly before I could feel him smile and he kissed my neck. 

He pulled his fingers out then and I heard him spit into his hand to use as lube. He tuned me around so that I could now see him; all of him. His curls were a mess on his head, he had spit still dripping from his chin, his chest was red, and his hand was wrapped around his red and hard dick. I must be in Heaven, but most likely it’s hell.

“You ready baby?” he asked coming closer and lifting one of my legs to wrap around his hip to line himself up. 

“Come on Harry. Just stop fucking teasing me already,” I told him wanting him to give it to me.

“As you wish princess,” he said before slowly pushing in. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and leaned my head back against the wall. He felt perfect. Next thing I know, he was lifting my other leg off the ground and picking me up while taking me away from the wall with his dick still inside of me. He walked over and sat on top of the toilet before telling me, “now ride me like a good boy who just won his game.”

I whimpered before starting to bring myself up and down in his lap. He was so big, so I had to go slow at first, but Harry just held my hips and helped me move up and down. He started kissing my neck again and played with my nipples while one of his hands slid behind my lower back to support me and bring us closer. Our chests were now rubbing against each other and I felt as if I was on cloud 9. 

Just as I was getting close, in no time at all, we heard people starting to come into the bathroom.

“Yeah man it was such a good final match. Glad we didn’t have to fucking play FSU again though.”

I recognized Chad’s voice and then heard Jeremy responding, “yeah it was good. That was probably one of the best games that we’ve had for sure.”

The guys started to relieve themselves, but Harry continued to grind his hips up into me as if no one was in there. I shook my head at him, but he just smirked and tried to go deeper.

“I’m happy we have Louis too. Even though it meant Taylor made the B team, he has really covered our asses,” Chad said but I could barely appreciate the compliment with how hard I was trying to keep quiet. Harry was hitting my prostate spot on and I had to bite his shoulder to keep myself from crying out.

“I know man. He is just so quick. Where did he go anyways? His bag is still in the gym,” Jeremy said but their voices started to fade as the were walking out of the bathroom (without washing their hands, ew). 

Once I heard the door shut I let out a “fuck” before throwing my head back and trying to ride Harry again. I was starting to get tired though, while in such a weird position, and I think Harry noticed. He picked me up again and then threw me against the wall before driving into me.

“Yes! Fuck! There Harry! Fuck I’m close!” I yelled not being able to keep my mouth shut anymore apparently. He didn’t let up any but kept hitting that spot before I completely tightened around him and came on both of our stomachs. Harry fucked me though it and I could feel he was close himself. 

“Lou, I have to put you down baby before I cum in you,” he breathed hotly in my ear. I loosened my legs and whimpered once he pulled out of my still sensitive hole. He started to walk over to the toilet to jack himself off, so I went behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist before replacing his hand with my own. I didn’t tease him because I knew he was so close and he already gave me my orgasm. 

Not a minute later, Harry was shooting his load while fucking into my hand. I kissed down his back and rubbed his left hip with my free hand while slowly rubbing Harry until he turned around and kissed me again. This time it wasn’t as hungry, and lot more breathing than kissing, but it was still a good way to finish. 

“God that was good,” he said while smiling and pulling away.

“Glad you thought so curly. I feel pretty satisfied myself and have a more pleasant pain in my bum.”

“Cheeky,” he said while laughing and rubbing up and down my back.

From there, Harry and I started talking all the time. We got each other's numbers, made sure we had each other on snapchat, and started sending pics on the regular. I would randomly be at the grocery store and would get a dick pic from Harry and run home. At tournaments, we would tease each other the entire time before getting to fuck somewhere, anywhere. When Harry came up with the prize thing, I was thrilled. He was always in charge, which I loved, but I wanted to show him what I could do too. Or make him give me what I want. Either way, it was pretty often who got to pick because we alternated winning tournaments, but it was always good. Especially tonight.

“Lou, you coming?” I heard Garrett ask as he started walking into the apartment. I didn’t realize I was that out of it, but I nodded before following him in. We were both tired and Garrett went to his room while I went to the shower because I didn’t feel like waiting to get to bed and I think I still had some dry cum on my stomach.

L - Finally home and ready to shower!!

I put my phone on the vanity and stripped out of my clothes excited to get under the hot water. Before I got in, I heard my phone go off. I was honestly expecting Harry to be sleeping but looks like he was awake.

H- Boo I still have two more hours left :(  


L- awww poor little harry. have to wait for a shower then unlike me 

H- You getting in the shower now?

L- yuppp

H- Show me

I laughed about him asking because he was literally just with me. I took a picture of the shower and sent it to him with a smiley face.

H- That’s not what I meant and you know it

L- so needy harold

H- Yes. I am. So send me you in the shower

I laughed just thinking about him in the car with the guys and having to hide his phone so they couldn’t see what he was doing. This could be fun. I held my phone above my head and arched my back so that he could see the water hitting off of my ass in the shower. That will do for now.

H- God Lou I will never get tired of seeing that ass

L- it is a good one, isn’t it?

H- Come on more please

I huffed before sending a picture of me washing my hair while biting my lip. Might not seem like the most sexy photo, but you could see the huge hickey that Harry left on my neck.

H- Mmmm look so good with my mark on you baby. Wish I was the one who was biting that lip right now though

I washed the shampoo out of my hair before I started to wash my body and sent him a picture of my soapy ass.

H- I don’t know if I like you in my jersey more or you all soapy in the shower. Looks like I’ll have to compare the two in person over spring break

This boy is staring to work me up again which is not nice because he isn’t here to take care of it and I’m too tired to want to.

L- looks that way I suppose xx

H- You washing your ass real good? Let me cum in you today baby so make sure you clean real deep ;)

That bastard. Of course I was cleaning myself out properly, but he had to be a dick and think he was so special for coming in me.

L- yes harry. squeaky clean down there now. got in there with my fingers and everything

H- Wish it were my fingers again

Ugh ok. Now I definitely knew he was trying to work me up. Two can play at that game.

L- yeah? maybe i could just ask chad instead or something. maybe he would do the honors since I’m so tired

I began to pull myself off while leaning my back against the tiles. The hot water on my front and the cold on my back was so different. It felt so good.

H- Hmm I don’t think he would get in there like I can. Definitely can’t eat your ass like I can

L- i don’t know. he does look like he has a big mouth though

H- So do I. And a big cock that you don’t ever complain about

L- no need to get so possessive haz

H- I’m not. I’m just saying

L- right

H- So are you going to send me a pic of you getting off or not?

I rolled my eyes before sending him a picture of my hard dick in my hand. 

H- Come on Lou. Look so close

L- yeah i am

H- Ok baby. Cum for me and take a video so I can see you and hear that pretty moan

God I loved when he called me pretty. And baby. And anything really. I opened up my snapchat again and sent him a video when I knew I was really close and came on my stomach before the water washed it all away. I could barely stand I was so tired, but at least it was quick.

H- Lou baby I’m so hard right now. Looked so good and my name on your lips never gets old

I didn’t even realize that I said Harry’s name before I sent the video. Hopefully no one in the house heard me. I fully rinsed off before getting out of the shower and put on a big long-sleeve shirt and a pair of briefs before getting into bed and plugging in my phone.

H- Are you ignoring me now? Rude. And I’m still hard

L- no i just got in bed

H- Ugh we still have another hour left. Hard

L- sorry love

H- Meanie. You’ve never called me that before btw

L- well i’m tired and i did and now i’m never going to call you it again. bye.

H- NO WAIT! I liked it I’m sorry

L- yeah whatever

H- No really. I’m also excited to see you again in two weeks

L- me too h

H- Ok well I can tell you’re tire so I’ll text when I get back. Sweet dreams baby x

L- drive safe h xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think and I will update again soon xx


	5. Relaxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is happy to have a day off and Harry is excited to get off :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I saw Harry last night and still can't get over it. I feel like I have no emotions about it, but at the same time I want to ball my eyes out. Literally the most beautiful man on the planet. I can't.
> 
> Anyway, wanted to give you guys an update, and I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

This week has been a bit hectic for me. On top of practices, I have had classes and two papers due by Friday that were kicking my ass. I haven’t had much free time, and I have been going nonstop from 9 am to 12 am if I was lucky. I would go to my classes, eat, write a paper, go to practice, get home, eat, shower, other paper, sleep. It was annoying. I didn’t even really get to see my roommates, or anyone really, since I was constantly on the go. 

Luckily, I was able to see Garrett at practice, but that was about it. Niall has been kind of on the same schedule as me, since he is on swim club, but that still meant we didn’t see each other. He would sometimes come into my room at night and talk to me as I wrote one of my papers, or made me take a cuddle break, but sometimes he just sat there so I wasn’t alone. He was a really good friend. 

Now that it was Friday though, I turned in both of my papers and took the day to just rest. Niall and I decided to go to the pool, even though that’s where he already spends the majority of his time. We went to our friend’s apartment complex and it was nice to relax and lay out in the sun. Our friends were already in the water talking to other people, but we just looked around to see where we should set up. There were a lot of people out today because of the nice weather, but Niall and I luckily got to lay in some of the chairs that were next to each other. 

“Damn Lou. Nice bruises,” Niall commented as I took my shirt off. I looked down at my hips, thinking it was just from me diving wrong or something, but instead I saw small circular bruises that were almost faded but still visible. I tried to play it off anyways.

“Yeah practice this week has been killing me,” I told him while laying my towel down and then opening the sunscreen.

“Yeah that’s not what it looks like to me mate,” he told me while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I tried to stay quiet and got out the sunscreen, but unluckily for me, Niall wasn’t giving up so soon.

“So, who was it then? The bruises aren’t fresh, so they had to be from the weekend or earlier this week.” This motherfucker knew who they were from and just wanted to hear me say it. 

The first time I met Harry, I told Niall all about it. How handsome this tall stranger was and how his hair looked so luscious even when it was sweaty. How he looked like a God and I was mesmerized by him in the gym. His playing style. His face. His body. Him. 

“Yeah they were from the weekend. Is that what you wanted me to say? I got them when we played this past weekend,” I huffed while handing him the lotion to put on my back before turning around. Next thing I know, Niall was poking one of the bruises on my hip hard making me wince while he laughed.

“Looks like you had a good play date to me Lou,” he laughed. He finally started putting the lotion on and I was able to lay down and relax. Niall’s laughing finally subsided, but he wasn’t giving up on the topic.

“So, what is going on with you an him anyways?” he asked laying down himself. 

I shrugged before answering,” I mean we just fuck, you know? Just a hot shag which is nice to have.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is Lou?” he asked now turning his head to face me.

“Yeah. I mean I only see him at tournaments and stuff, you know?” It was hard to try and be anything with anyone from so far away. I was lucky if I got to see Harry three times in one semester. The hot sex was good enough for me and it was quite stress relieving. It worked for us.

“I know, but you still talk to him all the time on like Snapchat and stuff,” he said.

“Yeah but like, we don’t talk all the time. I mean we have a streak or whatever, but we don’t always talk on there,” I told him because I didn’t want him to give me more shit about it all. No we didn’t always talk on Snapchat, but we did text quite frequently. Harry was pretty funny if I was being honest, but it was just normal conversations most of the time.

“Oh trust me Lou. I know you don’t always “talk” on there. Remember when I was with you at the store when you opened that one snap?” he asked me while laughing again. This time I laughed along because it was pretty funny when Niall and I were grocery shopping and Harry decided it was normal to send me a dick pic at 3:30 in the afternoon. I swear he was always horny.

“Yeah that’s true. But it’s just a bit of fun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but if it starts to become more, just make sure you’re careful with it, ok? Long distance works for some people. Do you think you would ever try it?” he asked me while lifting his sunglasses up. Niall was a good friend and cared about my wellbeing a lot. I don’t think it is as serious as he’s making it all out to be, but I answered him anyways.

“I honestly don’t see it like that really right now. Like I don’t miss him all the time or feel like detached, you know? Just feels as if it’s another friend who went to a different college that I keep in touch with. I don’t know.” 

Once he was done questioning me about Harry, we laid there in silence and got in the water every once in a while to cool down. It was nice to have such a lazy day and not worry about anything school or volleyball related. Someone was blasting some catchy music, but it really just sounded like background noise. We also got to see some of the guys on the team midafternoon and hang out with some of Niall’s teammates as well. Overall, I’d say it was a good pool day well spent.

By the time the sun started going down, we were pretty tired from being in the sun all day and decided it was time to go home. Niall and I started to head back to our place and get some food before sitting on the couch and watching a movie. We ended up watching Thor Ragnarok before going to our own rooms before we both fell asleep on the couch. That sun really got to us I guess.

It was nice to hop in the shower and wash away all of the chlorine and sunscreen that I had used today. I was looking a little bit more tan than before, which was nice. I was already dreading the summer weather though because it got so fucking humid. I tried to stay indoors at all times, except for the fact that it was beach season and I was always playing somewhere for fun. 

I usually stay at school in the summer because I don’t talk to too many people from my home town. They are all stuck up and think they if you don’t have money, you don’t deserve to be in their presence. Anyone who is different isn’t accepted. Once I got into UGA, it was as if I was worthy to go to my own high school that looked like the damn White House. Whatever. I’m over it.

Niall and I also usually take a trip in the summer to just get away from everything for a while. We usually choose a beach, since all of them are at least four hours away, and we try to explore new places. I think this year we are planning on going somewhere even further, because we’ve been picking to go to different beaches since high school, but we’ll see.

I shut off the shower and dried off before brushing my teeth, putting on a pair of black topman briefs, and laying down in my bed before checking my phone to see that I had a text from Harry.  
H – Louuuuuu  
L – yes h?  
H – I get to see you in a week

I swear that Harry acted like a little kid sometimes. I usually caved and gave him the attention he wanted anyways.

L – lucky you  
H - :( Awe come on. You’re not excited to see me?  
L – ehh  
H – Fine. Even if you do win the tournament now, you don’t get an additional prize  
L – meaning you?  
H – No, meaning the ADDITIONAL prize  
L – fine. im excited to see you too. happy?  
H – Knew it. But really, what do you want if you win this time?

Picking what I wanted before the tournament was hard. What if I was in the mood for something else when we got there? Harry said that we had to have it set though so that we knew what we were “fighting for.” What an idiot.

L – hmm… i dont know yet. wbu?  
H – Mmmm I’ve been thinking long and hard about this :p  
L – very punny. and?  
H – I think I really want to choke you  
L – ok  
H – Yeah? You wouldn’t mind?  
L – i mean what kind of choking are we talking?  
H – Well, I would definitely want to make you choke on my cock. Fuck your throat a bit, you know?

God did I know. I’m never going to worship him or anything, but Harry has a nice dick. One that I don’t ever mind getting my mouth around. Plus he looks so concentrated on not moving when I usually suck him off. It would be nice to see him lose his control a bit. 

L – thats not bad. i accept  
H – And what about you princess?

Again with the pet names. I hope he never stops.

L – i think ill want to sit on my thrown  
H – Like ride me?  
L – id be riding something

It took him a few minutes to respond this time, but when he did, I laughed a bit trying to imagine how he reacted.

H – Lou. You serious?  
L – yeah. that ok?  
H – Oh my God I’m so fucking hard right now. I might throw every game just so you win  
L – why? just so ill ride your face? 

Next thing I know, my phone is ringing.

“Hello?”

“Lou. Please tell me you’re serious,” he begged sounding almost breathless over the phone. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” I questioned him and heard him breathe heavily on the other end.

“Say it. Please say it,” he begged again with his voice dropping an octave lower. I was guessing that he was turned on, but I was now thinking that he was already touching himself thinking about it. Looks like I was wrong. For once.

“What? You want to hear me say that I want to ride your face when we win?” I asked teasing him. I heard him moan into the speaker and the maybe some sort of fabric moving. Was he laying in his bed? Was he taking his shirt off? I didn’t realize this would turn him on so much, but maybe I should tease him a bit more. “Maybe I’ll change what I want now knowing that you’d like it too much.”

Harry growled through the phone and somehow his voice got even deeper when he said, “You’ve said it already. Not allowed to change it. Now tell me how you would do it,” he ordered me still sounding breathless. I swear, this boy always wants a play by play. Horny bastard.

“Are you getting off just thinking about it right now love?” I asked now starting to run my own hand over my briefs. I also knew that Harry loved when I showered him in little names, though I rarely chose to.

“Yeah Lou. So hard just thinking of your ass on my face,” he told me while I tried to picture him completely ruined on his bed. I’m sure he was a sight.

“Yeah? Would want me to hover over you and then pull your hair as you ate me out? Sit on your face so you couldn’t breathe until I thought you were deserving of air?” I asked in a seductive voice trying to make him squirm.

Harry whined in the back of his throat which was so hot. I pulled my briefs down now and started to play with my own dick while listening to Harry play with himself. “Please keep talking Lou. So close.”

It was exhilarating to hear Harry getting off to this; to me. I could see it now: him having the phone on speaker, playing with his dick while pulling his hair or playing with his nipples.

“You laying down now babe? It would kind of be like that. With you on your back. Would make you eat my ass for so long love that your jaw was aching. Make sure I got your tongue nice and deep before I started to ride you. Frame your jaw line with my ass. You wouldn’t be able to touch yourself either babe.” At this, Harry cried out. He wasn’t coming yet, but I knew he loved to touch either me or his own dick whenever we were together and getting off because he was so easily flustered. Not being able to touch himself would be my real prize for winning; to see him fall apart under me without being able to let go.

“Yeah love. Wouldn’t you like that? Me being greedy and just taking what I wanted from you. Using you to get off. Fuck H, you’d be so good. Love your tongue and would be able to get so open just from your mouth. Fuck.” I wasn’t holding myself together very well anymore, but fuck it was hot to think about. I heard Harry breathing out little “Lou Lou Lous” without even realizing probably.

“Think you would be able to come untouched babe? Or should I be nice and ride your dick after I ride your face?”

“Fuck Lou!” Hearing Harry come was literally pornographic. He was so loud and all I wanted to see was him getting his cum all over his abs.

“Did so good H. Almost there,” I told him now making my hand go even faster.

“Come on baby. Know you want to come too. Maybe after you’re done riding my face, you can cum all over it.” Hearing his voice after coming and picturing the entire scene was more than enough to put me over the edge. 

We were both quite for a moment, just trying to calm our breathing after we both came. It was like he was here with me; especially how he talked to me once we were done. 

“Came so beautifully Lou. Love hearing you get off babe,” Harry whispered sounding like he was about to fall asleep.

“Fuck that was good,” I whispered back trying not to fall asleep with all of my cum on my stomach.

“I’ll say. Don’t even want to get out of bed to clean up,” he told me though I could hear shifting again as he was probably going to the bathroom. I got up as well and walked over to my towel on the back of my door and just wiped off before throwing it in the hamper. 

“We’ll just have to just wait and see what happens at the tournament. Either way, one of us is going to have to practice holding our breath,” I told him before getting under the covers still naked.

“Lou you can’t just say shit like that. Especially after I just got off. Plus, I’m too tired to go again. Have been up since 8,” he told me while I heard him turn off a light and then lay back down with a big thud and then the covers being pulled up.

“Well then go to bed idiot,” I told him while rolling over and cuddling into my own blanket.

“I am, just wanted to talk to you a little first, but now I think I’m almost incapable of talking. Thanks for that.” He sounded like he was already dozing off. I couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was being while he was sleepy. 

“Go to sleep Haz. I’ll text you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah babe. Text tomorrow.”

“Ok H. Night love.”

“Night baby.”


	6. Bangin' in Bama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY LANTA this chapter is so long!! 
> 
> Basically the Bama tourney ;)

“Are we almost there?” I complained from the back seat while we were on the way to the Alabama tournament.

“Lou, you’ve literally been sleeping the whole time. Chill out,” Garrett told me while looking in the rear-view mirror. Touchy one he is this morning.

“Ok well can you at least tell me how far we are?” I asked while stretching my arms above my head. Aaron laughs in the passenger seat and shakes his head before answering, “we’re about twenty minutes away, but we are stopping at Chick-fil-a first since we’re early.”

I nodded at him and smiled because 1. I was happy we were almost there and 2. Chick-fil-a is literally the shit. I tried to wake myself up a bit instead of falling back to sleep so that I wouldn’t be sleepy by the time we had to play. I normally don’t sleep during our car rides, but Harry and I were up late texting last night, and I mean we were just texting.

It started off as him telling me that he was excited to see me tomorrow, as he usually does the night before we are at a tournament together, but then instead of trying to make everything dirty, he asked me about my week. And if I got my grades back on those two papers I wrote. And if I was able to get my emissions checked like I told him I needed to do a month ago. And how Niall was. And I couldn’t believe it.

I started to think about what Niall had said to me at the pool the other day, but could he be right? I mean yeah, Harry is super hot and fucks me so well, but I guess I didn’t really notice Harry’s quirks when we talked. Things like how he always asks me a question and as soon as we finish a topic, he will ask another question. Also, how he always calls me a pet name. And all of the smiley faces he uses.

I absolutely love when he calls me little things like babe, baby, or even princess (because I am one dammit). I didn’t really think anything of them before until he asked me why I don’t have any cute names for him. I call him love sometimes I guess, or babe when I know he’s close to coming, but I don’t use those names regularly. I mean, if Harry and I aren’t dating or something, why would I? Granted, he does, but again, I’ve never paid too much mind to it other than liking it.

I mean, I guess I do have little nicknames for him like H or Haz, but his friends call him that too, right?

“Alright, lets grab some food,” Aaron says while opening his door and getting out of the car. I didn’t even notice that we showed up to CFA because I was so lost in my thoughts. I opened my door and stepped out before really getting to stretch and let out some sort of weird noise.

“You alright there Lou?” Garrett asked while laughing at me and coming around my side of the car.

“Yeah just stretching,” I told him before grabbing my wallet and closing the door.

“Yeah that’s what it sounds like you’re doing,” he told me as he winked at me, earning me flipping him the bird as my response. The three of us walked inside and got in line to order before we sat down. I fucking loved the chicken biscuits here and the tiny hash browns that are really like tater tots.

“You think it will be weird not having Duncan today?” Aaron asked as he sipped on his orange juice. Duncan was one of our middles, and unfortunately, he couldn’t come to this tournament because his sister was having a baby shower.

“I mean, I think it will be a bit more challenging, but we should do ok,” Garrett said with a shrug and a mouth full of chicken.

“Oh great. Look who’s here,” Aaron groaned while rolling his eyes. I looked over my shoulder to see who he was talking about and saw some of the FSU guys starting to walk in the door. Naturally, Harry came in last, having held the door for everyone, and as soon as he shook his hair out we made eye contact. A huge smile took over his entire face which made me grin at him in return. Ugh. I probably still looked awful and half asleep.

“Ehh they’re not all bad, you know?” I said nonchalantly before picking up another hash brown.

“I guess but the majority of them can kiss my ass,” Garrett said before crumbling his wrapper and putting it back in his bag. Aaron and I both hummed in agreement before we finished eating. By that time, all of the FSU boys were sitting down, all 8 of them since another car showed up, but I kept making eye contact with Harry. I was trying not to look at him, but damn he looked really pretty in the morning.

It looked like he was trying to pay attention the conversation going on at is table too, but he kept shooting me winks or making stupid faces at me so that I would laugh. I just shook my head and smiled at him before I excused myself to the bathroom.

Two minutes later, Harry walked in and came up behind me as I was washing my hands.

“Hi baby,” he said into my neck while still hugging me from behind. He is so much taller than me, but for some reason, I never really noticed it until he rested his chin on the top of my head.

“Hey H,” I replied while grabbing some paper towels to dry off my hands and tilted my head down so he couldn’t see the blush on my cheeks. After I threw them away, I turned back around to face Harry and he was still smiling at me before leaning down to give me a kiss. Usually when we kissed, it was teasing or aggressive, but this one was gentle. He pecked my lips a few more times before pulling away.

“You ready for today?” he asked while rubbing circles on my lower back.

“Ready as always,” I told him while leaning into him a bit. I was still pretty tired.

“Hmm me too. You look so cute right now though. Look so soft,” he said while peppering kisses on my hair line. I just gave him a grunt and nibbled on his collar bone to let him know that I didn’t like being called cute. Pft. Cute.

“Oh right I forgot. So manly Lou, how could I forget?” he teased.

“That’s fucking right. If anyone is cute here, it’s you,” I said and instantly groaned knowing what I just did.

“You think I’m cute, do you?” he asked while batting his eyelashes at me.

“Ugh I knew you would make me regret saying that,” I told him while burying my face in his chest. He just laughed airily before tightening his grip around me. We stood there for a second without talking and just rocking back and forth.

“I should get back to the guys. Have been in here a while,” I told him before pulling away from him even though I didn’t want to.

“Hmm ok. Well, I’ll see you in a little bit baby. Kiss for good luck?’ he asked though he was already leaning in for one. I just put one of my hands around his neck and brought him in the rest of the way down to enjoy his soft lips. He licked my bottom lip this time, and I opened my mouth so that he could do whatever he wanted. He was still so gentle about it and brought a hand up to rest on the side of my jaw while he took his time kissing me. This kiss literally felt perfect and so comforting.

“Ok, good luck then,” I told him breathlessly after needing to pull away for some air.

“Good luck babe,” he said pecking my lips one more time and tapping my bum to leave the bathroom. He went and washed his hands, but I walked back to the boys and asked if they were ready to go.

“Did the hash browns hit you the wrong way Lou?” Aaron teased, earning once again me flicking them off. We all chuckled as we got back in the car and made out way to the gym for check in.

It was all kind of weird and new for me what happened with Harry. I’ve never had a moment like that before with him where it was all so gentle. Usually we are all aggression and adrenaline, but that felt pretty intimate…

I’m not going to dwell on it too much right now though because I need to keep my head clear. I’m sure I’ll get distracted by Harry later, but for now, I’m going to put my headphones in and get ready for the tournament. All of the boys and I signed our waivers and headed into the main gym to put on our shoes and started to get warm. It looked like all of the teams were mostly here, so it will be nice to start on time and maybe even end early.

Going into it, our pool was challenging, yet easy. We had to play with Clemson, Auburn, and GA State which we could easily beat; though, Auburn always gave us a run for our money. Now, FSU is probably the prettiest team, as I’ve said, but the Auburn boys are hot. Granted, they’re straight, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t nice to look at.

Anyway, I looked at Harry’s pool before we left to put our stuff down, so I could see who else was in the tourney and what other competition there was. FSU was with Auburn B, GSU, and Vanderbilt. Yeah, they shouldn’t have a problem with that; assholes. I focused on our own pool and tried to remember how the other teams played so that we were prepared. I wasn’t too worried about GA State or Clemson, but I noticed that Auburn had their full team there, which means that the competition is going to be harder.

I was right, overall, because we ended up beating GA State badly, beat Clemson in two though they were close, and we ended up splitting with Auburn, which I was not happy about. It was hard having Brandon as the middle instead of Duncan, but we still did pretty well and placed first in our pool. When we come back from lunch, we have to play Georgia Tech though, so that really sucks.

We went to Mama Goldbergs, as we always do when we come here, and ate at the round table in the back corner. A lot of the teams came to eat here, but we always tried to sit here and read the stupid shit that people tried to write on the walls.

All of the guys, including myself, ate pretty fast since we were all starving. I’m just glad that we didn’t have to ref the last game and got to leave instead of waiting around. But once we saw that our hour break was close to being up, we got all of our shit and made the minute drive back to the rec center to start getting ready again.

GT was going to be a hard team to beat. They didn’t really have many weak spots, and their right side was a lefty, who I knew would we blowing me up line the entire game. I made sure to get some good digs in before we got started and went to the bathroom before they called the teams to start, and surprise surprise, Harry was already in the bathroom.

“Oh hey Lou,” he greeted while continuing to pee in the urinal.

“Hi Curly,” I responded before going to a toilet myself. I don’t know what it is about urinals, but they’re just weird. Plus I feel like everyone is always staring at my ass, so I usually just go in my own stall. Before I could close the stall door though, I heard Harry finish up before he pushed my door open to join me in the tiny space.

“What are you doing now Haz?” I asked while laughing at him as he tried to close the door behind us. He hit his elbow twice before he turned around with a smile still on his face.

“Just wanted to say hi,” he told me while wrapping his arms around my waist again. I left my arms hanging by my sides as I looked up at him and smirked.

“Yeah? Then what was the ‘hey Lou’ you said out there then?” I asked trying to make my voice deeper to sound like Harry. He scrunched his face up at me before responding, “I do not sound like that, and I may have also wanted to give you more good luck kisses.”

This boy was going to kill me. I let out a fake annoyed breath before Harry slid his hands to my ass and pulled me closer to him, which made me lose my balance a little and grab on to his biceps. I wasn’t too mad about it.

“I guess a little bit of luck never hurt,” I said before he laughed and connected our lips. It was gentle again, like how it was this morning, but then Harry groped my ass which made me moan into his mouth and grind into him.

“Haz, we don’t have time right now. Plus, I really need to wee,” I told him as I pulled back in between kisses. He just kissed me harder and brought a hand up to the back of my head to pull it back. He nibbled on my lip before pulling my hair harder, making me gasp, and put his tongue in my mouth. He was being anything but sweet, but it was absolutely amazing. I loved when Harry wanted to bite, but with him grabbing my ass and grinding on my dick, I almost peed myself because I was losing control.

I pushed him away before fully turning around and pulling down my shorts and sliders to piss into the toilet. I let out a breath, because finally, and heard Harry laughing behind me as he plastered himself to my back.

“Hi lil Lou,” he said which made me whip my head around to look at him leaning on my shoulder.

“You did not just talk to my dick and call it ‘lil Lou,’” I told him in disbelief. He laughed again and nodded his head before continuing, “Yeah I mean I haven’t seen him in a while. Wanted to give him a proper greeting.”

“You are so fucking weird,” I told him while pulling up my shorts again now that I’ve finished.

“I prefer the term quirky, but you can call me whatever I guess,” he shrugged and kissed the side of my neck before I leaned forward to flush the toilet.

“Are we just going to stay in here all day, or are we going to wash our hands?” I asked as I felt him hug me again. Why was it so comforting to have his entire body wrapped around me? God, I need to get out more.

“Nah, but just give me a second,” he said before turning my head to face him again and giving me more kisses.

“Love kissing you Lou,” he said which I agreed with, but I rolled my eyes at him anyways.

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go weirdo. We have games to play,” I told him while reaching around and unlocking the door. We walked backwards out of the stall and washed our hands while staring at each other in the mirror.

“Like what you see love?” I asked when he wouldn’t look away.

“Oh you know I do baby,” he responded before turning off his water and drying his hands. Why was so much of our time together spent in the bathroom?

“Ok. Good luck Haz. Who you playing?” I asked as we opened the door and walked down the hall back to the gym.

“Ugh we’ve got Bama which is going to really suck. All the boys are shit after lunch, so hopefully they pull it together,” he said before holding the door open for me.

“I’m sure you’ll be alright. We have Tech, so thanks for wishing me luck back there,” I said while walking to my court.

“Any time Lou. See you after we win?” he asked while walking backwards to his own court that was further. I just nodded and went over to the boys and saw we were about to do hitting lines. Here goes nothing.

__

So here’s the thing. We lost. As in UGA lost the first damn round of bracket play to Georgia Tech, and FSU lost to Alabama. Not only does it suck because we lost, but it also means that we can’t go home still because we have to ref the next game. Bogus.

Because I line judged the last two times, the guys told me I didn’t have to ref this time, which was really nice.

H - Hey I don’t have to ref. Think they guys don’t want me around because they know I’m pissed off :p  
L – i dont have to ref either actually  
H – Yesssssss. Meet me in the locker room?  
L – yeah. give me 5

Since neither of us had to ref, that meant that we had at least 30 minutes to do whatever the fuck we wanted. I debated asking Harry if he wanted to go out to one of our cars, but then it would smell like sex in there, and that is not something I want to talk to the guys about right now.

I made my way to the locker room with my bag and went to one of their changing rooms, which were pretty cool. They were spacious, like a handicap bathroom, and they had a full length mirror and a bench. I set my bag down by one of the doors so that Harry could easily find me by seeing my stuff.

I took off my jersey and sat down before taking off my shoes and my socks. It always felt nice to be able to take everything off and just chill. Just as I leaned back against the wall, I heard a knock on the door from Harry. I opened the door and he came in before putting his bag down and locking it.

“How bad was it for you?” he asked while sliding his hands around my bare waist. He pulled me close to him a bit while playing with my love handles, which I hated but knew he loved. It was weird how natural it all felt with Harry to be like this.

“Ehh it sucked. We were late to like every block and their right side was a pain in my ass. He mixes up his shots really well. Think we lost 25-18 and 25-21. What about you?” I asked back while putting my arms around Harry’s shoulders and playing with the curly ends of his hair.

“We did ok, but their middles always kick our ass, and our serve receive was off. I think I shanked like 4 passes, so I’m not happy about that. I think it was like 25-22 and 25-20 or something,” he told me while continuing to rub his thumbs on my skin.

“Hmm. Seems like neither of us are pleased then,” he told me before taking off his shoes with his feet so that he wouldn’t have to break away from me, though it was funny to watch him try and keep his balance.

“Yeah I guess you can say that,” I responded before bringing my fingers to the bottom of his jersey and playing with the hem. “Looks like we both get what we want then.”

Harry smiled before lifting up his arms to let me take his jersey off. Once it was gone, I threw it on the bench and put my hands on Harry’s chest, running them up and down to feel his muscles. Harry just stood there and let me feel, though I could feel his heavy eyes on me. I moved my hands down so that I was now playing with the elastic of his shorts.

“Want to head to the showers?” I asked, knowing that the showers here had their own curtain and everything so it was private. I was sweaty and didn’t want Harry on me when I tasted gross.

“Mmm yeah. I brought a towel and some soap. Let’s go,” he said before pulling away from me and grabbing his bag. I left mine in the changing room so that we would have the space still when we were done; I know that we were definitely going to need it.

Luckily for us, there was no one else in here, so we closed the curtain behind us and started to take the rest of our clothes off. I finished taking off my shorts first, Harry still needing to take off his socks, and turned on the water so that it would be nice and warm. I stepped under the spray, once it got to my desired temperature, and felt it wash away my sweat.

I felt Harry come up behind me and put his arms around me so that his hands were resting on my stomach.

“Your ass is a sin. It is constantly distracting me, you know,” he told me as he rubbed his dick in between my ass cheeks. It felt amazing to have him there, but I knew that he would keep teasing me if I didn’t take charge of the situation.

“Where’s the soap H?” I asked before turning around and seeing his heavy stare. His eyes were close to being black, and he looked like he was ready to attack me. I can’t wait.

He blinked a couple of times before he registered what I’d asked him and turned around to get the soap. He immediately opened it and poured it in his own hand before dropping the bottle and rubbing his hands together and lathering me up. He started at my chest and rubbed down my stomach, but he stopped right above my groin to keep me on edge. He then went back up and washed down my arms, under my arms, and skimmed his hands down my ribs, which made me shiver even with the warm water hitting my back. He held on to my hips as he turned me around so that my back was now to him.

He started to massage my shoulders as he washed them, which felt amazing. I kept letting out little moans because the pressure just felt so good. He moved his hard fingers down my back and started to rub his soapy hands over my ass. He kept playing with it at first until his hands circled back around me and he went to “wash” my dick and balls. I spread my legs for him and let out a whine.

“That’s it baby. Lean on me while I get you clean,” he told me in my ear as I rested my body against his. I felt so relaxed, yet so turned on at the same time. He was being so gentle and stroking me so that I was fully hard. He kept littering kisses on my neck which made me relax further into him, letting him take whatever he wanted. 

He took his time before turning me back around and kissing me as his hands moved back to my ass. I grabbed onto his hips and leaned into his kiss before grabbing the soap so that I could get him clean as well. I put some in my hands before I started to wash him quicker than he did with me. I’m way too impatient.

I felt his fingers slip between my cheeks and play with my hole as he washed me which made me arc into him. I let out a breathy “H” before I brought my own hand to his now hard dick. I wanted him to feel as good as he was making me feel.

“Don’t worry baby. I’m going to get you nice and clean,” he purred to me which made me kiss him harder. He knew I loved my ass being played with, but I had to get my mouth on him first; otherwise, I’ll be useless.

I dropped to my knees and continued to wank Harry off before pulling him under the water so that the soap would wash away. Once I didn’t see any more bubbles, I pushed him back so he was leaning against the wall and put my mouth around him and hummed around it.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry moaned as he brought his hands to my hair. I looked up at him as I started to bob my head up and down while rubbing the rest of his dick with my hand. I hated that I could never take all of Harry right away, but I knew I would soon once he started to fuck my throat.

“So beautiful Lou. Love how you look wrapped around my cock baby,” he praised while I continued to work a little faster. I felt his hips jerk for a second which made me want more; made me want to work for it.

I pulled my hands away and put them behind my back so that he knew what I wanted.

“Fuck Lou. Look at you gagging for it. Want me to fuck your mouth baby? Want to make me feel good?” he asked heavily which was so fucking hot. I hummed around him, still not wanting to pull off, before he groaned and started to move his hips slowly. He was already putting more of his dick into my mouth than I was taking before, but it felt so good.

“That’s it baby. Take my cock like a good boy. Your eyes are already getting so glossy for me baby. Look so pretty for me,” he kept praising as he started to go a little bit faster. He pulled my hair roughly which made me moan around his dick in my mouth. Harry threw his head back and continued to move his hips in hard thrusts.

“You ok baby? Doing so good for me. Getting close already babe. Going to make you take all of it, ok?” he asked as he put both of his hands on my face. He thumbed my cheek, feeling his dick in my mouth, and moaned while looking me in the eyes.

“You are filthy Lou. Love it. Tap me if it gets too much, ok baby?”

I nodded again in return and put my hands on his hips to steady myself. He put one hand in my hair again and one around the back of my neck. It was kind of exhilarating because his thumb was against my Adams apple and close to my wind pipe, meaning he could cut my air off at any time. Granted, I already had to breathe through my nose, with how big his dick was how it was chocking me, but it all just felt more.

He started to thrust again while playing with my hair and holding his dick in my throat so that I couldn’t breathe. His hips were flush against my chin and he wouldn’t stop staring. My eyes started to water and almost spill down my cheeks and me moaned again at the sight of me.

“God baby. So so pretty. Going to make me come so good,” he moaned again while giving slow thrusts and pausing when his entire dick was in my mouth. My throat worked around him and I had to really concentrate on how to control my breathing so that I wouldn’t gag. He kept letting out little “yes yes yes” sounds as he threw his head back and took everything he wanted. I could feel his thighs start to shake and knew he was going to come soon.

Harry thrust one more time in my mouth, forcing me to take his dick down my throat, and looked me in the eyes as he held himself there. He rubbed my throat with his thumb before groaning and pulling out all the way, making me gasp for air. He quickly jerked himself off and came all over my face while still holding me round my neck. He looked absolutely breathtaking, and I tried to catch some of his cum in my mouth.

Once he was finished cumming, he pulled me up and walked me backwards into the water so that all of his cum would wash away. While still standing under the water, Harry kissed me hungrily and started to groap my ass again.

“Ok baby,” he told me while pulling away and turning the water off not even bothering to finish the shower. “Time to make you feel good now.”

I honestly didn’t even realize how hard I was from sucking Harry off, but once he said that, I whined and grabbed for the towel to quickly dry off before going in Harry’s bad and putting on a pair of Harry’s clean briefs. I walked quickly to the changing room before anyone could see my raging hard on and waited for Harry to join me.

Harry opened the door a minute later with the towel tied around his hips, which was mesmerizing. I took off his briefs that I had on and put a hand around myself to relive myself at least a little bit. I saw him lay the towel down on the ground after taking it off of his hips and then rolled up a sweatshirt before laying down and using it to support his neck.  
“Alright baby. Come bring that sweet ass to me now,” he told me while getting himself comfortable. I whined high in my throat, feeling like I couldn’t get any words out, before squatting and sitting on Harry’s abs so that I could kiss him first. Sure, I wanted his mouth all over me, but right now, I needed his lips on mine. I needed to feel his tongue in my mouth first. I was so turned on.

I started to rut on his abs and it all just felt so good. He brought his hands to my ass again and spread my cheeks apart so that my hole was exposed, making me gasp into the kiss.

“Ok. Ok, you win,” I told him hoarsely since my throat had just been fucked. I could see the smirk on Harry’s face, knowing that I sounded like that because of him.

I made my way up his body until I was hovering over his mouth. Harry leaned up and licked my hole lightly. I grabbed onto his hair tightly and started to lower myself onto his chin more and more so it was as if I was framing his sharp jaw with my ass. He kept swirling his tongue around and pocking my hole with it, but he couldn’t fuck me with it, which was getting me really pissed off.

I pulled away from Harry and turned around so that I was now facing the rest of his body instead of looking at the tiled wall. I also looked right over my shoulder to see us in the mirror, and we looked sinful. I needed to ride this boy ASAP.

I eased myself down gently, not wanting to hurt Harry, but he grabbed my hips again so that I was completely sitting on his face making me cry out. It felt too good for me to argue, so I braced my hands on Harry’s chest and started to fuck myself back on his tongue. It all felt so good, but Harry kept being a damn tease.

“Harry. You better point that fucking tongue and let me ride it before I give you blue balls for the rest of your damn life,” I threatened and heard him chuckle before pointing his tongue for me. I started to push back more urgently, and then I felt Harry add a finger next to his tongue. The stretch felt amazing and it made me go faster, chasing my orgasm, no matter how much my thighs were burning.

Harry pulled away, and I was about to yell at him before he slapped my ass shutting me right up; well, except for the load moan I emitted.

“Lou. You’re being too loud baby. I love it, but you have to keep quiet,” he said now rubbing over where he spanked me with his finger still inside of me. It probably looked kind of funny: me staring at Harry in the mirror while he talked to me with my ass hovering over his face.

God. His face was so red because he wasn’t taking any time to breathe as I fucked myself back, and it turned me on even more. I noticed that he was hard again, and I decided how I was going to keep quiet, which I didn’t even realize I wasn’t doing.

“You better make me come Styles,” I told him before leaning forward and taking his hard dick in my mouth again.

“Lou, fuck. You’re going to hurt your throat even more,” he said breathless but not really opposing what I was doing.

“I’m fine Harry. Just get your tongue in my ass please,” I begged before sucking on his tip again. He moaned and rocked his hips a bit before returning to his task at hand. I hummed around him again because it all felt so good. Harry in my mouth and in my ass; I couldn’t have asked for anything better, but then I felt his other hand start to jack me off.

I knew he wanted me to cum before he did again, so I kept sucking as I rode back onto his finger and tongue again, chasing my orgasm. It wasn’t long before I pulled off his dick and bit down on his hip and came all over Harry’s chest. I was trying to stay quiet, but I knew I was still loud and didn’t care. I also knew that Harry was going to have a massive hickey on his hip. Whoops.

He groaned from the pain of the bite and kept playing with my hole, but I was getting sensitive. I pulled my hips away a little and he took his finger out before kissing over my hole one more time. He started to move his hand that was on my dick on his own and I took the tip of his dick into my mouth one more time. Not even a minute later, after licking into Harry’s slit, he came for a second time, biting into my ass cheek. I let him cum into my mouth, to create less of a mess, but it hurt where he bit me.

“Harry, what the fuck?” I asked angrily after I finished swallowing all of him.

“Payback baby. You have some sharp teeth. My little vampire,” he joked before kissing over where he bit. I finally got off of Harry and laid next to him, tired of being on my knees.

“Come here,” he said while pulling my arm towards him. He pulled part of the towel to clean his chest but remained laying down. After his chest was clean, he laid on his side and had me do the same so that we were facing each other. He gave me slow kisses, completely fucked out since he came twice. His lips were swollen and red, which made me suck on them, and he hummed as I took control of his mouth.

“I think you might need to take me out on a stretcher. I’m too tired to get up,” he said after breaking our kiss. I just laughed at him for being an idiot before kissing him again and nuzzling my face into his neck as he gently ran his fingers up and down my back.

“We should probably get dressed,” I told him, not wanting to move either. “The games are probably close to being over.”

He didn’t move or say anything, so I continued to lay there feeling completely relaxed. I laughed suddenly when I remembered we were laying on a towel on the floor in the locker room of a rec center.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked while pulling away a little so that he could look at me.

“Nothing Harold. Just the fact that we are just laying on this floor right now. How old are we?” I joked again, but this time I sat up to start getting some clothes on.

Harry just watched me as I got dressed. I made eye contact with him in the mirror and he smirked while raising his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away again to put on a new t-shirt. Harry finally got up after letting out a groan and started to put his clothes on too while still giving me little touches. It was funny how he couldn’t keep his hands off of me, even for a few minutes.

“Its cold in here,” I told him while getting goose bumps.

“Here, wear this,” he said before handing me his USA volleyball sweatshirt.

“Thanks,” I said before slipping it over my head. It was so damn big that it covered my thighs and the sleeves went down past my wrists.

“God. I’m going to make you wear my clothes every time I see you. You look amazing,” he said while coming over to give me a kiss. I laughed but was happy to hear that because this sweatshirt was so comfy. I can’t wait to see what else he brings me.

“Possessive much?” I teased.

“Maybe, but you’re the one who said they would be giving me blue balls FOREVER,” he responded while grabbing my ass again. I gasped when his finger dug into where he bit me earlier.

“Ow you ass. Now my poor bum is going to have a bite mark on it,” I told him while hitting his chest.

“Good. Now others will know that this ass is taken,” he said. I just stared at him in return. How did he mean? Like we were exclusive? Like we were dating? Did he think we were together? I’m so confused, but I didn’t feel like going into it right now. We did not have enough time.

I gave him a swift peck on the lips before grabbing my stuff and putting my slides on.

“Coming?” I asked before zipping up my bag.

“Yeah,” he responded before picking up the rest of the stuff that was on the floor. “Are you wearing my briefs? I don’t see them.”

“Umm I might have forgotten an extra pair, so yes. How did you just realize this?” I asked since he was fully dressed and didn’t notice before.

“Oh, I like going commando,” he shrugged before zipping his bag. This boy. I can’t. “What?” he asked when he turned around and just saw me staring at him.

“Nothing. Just thinking of you commando now,” I told him and he laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll see it yourself over spring break,” he said while kissing me again. Spring break. I totally forgot. Well, kind of.

“How long are you staying again? Just the weekend, or?” I asked unsure of what he was planning.

“Up to you really. It’s your place, but I haven’t made any other plans,” he said while playing with my hair now. He was so soothing.

“Ok. I’ll let you know what that week looks like when I get home and look at my calendar. Niall and I usually go to the beach for our spring break, but I think mine is the week after yours,” I said.

“Sounds good babe. You ready?” he asked going to grab his bag and open the door.

“Yeah, one sec though,” I said before initiating the kiss for once. I brought him down to my level and felt him smile into it. It was kind of like the one we shared this morning, and it was so lovely. We broke away with little pecks and he played with my fingers before kissing those too.

“Alright, let’s go baby,” he said before leading the way out of the changing room. Spring break really needs to come sooner so that I can see this boy for more than 8 hours at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	7. You Know We're in Public, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's finally time for the UGA tourney and there is some new developments in the relationships and some annoying FSU drama.

H – So should I pack like normal clothes or like going out clothes or no clothes…? ;)  
L – clothes would be a good start though will not always be necessary  
H – But do I need to pack for anything specifically?  
L – like what?  
H – Like are we going out?  
L – if you want  
H – Well definitely the night of the tournament, but I don’t know what we’ll do the rest of the time  
L – i mean it’s your sb. what do you want to do?  
H – You  
L – bye.  
H – YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT  
H – But really, I don’t know. What is there to do?  
L – no.  
L – and not much honestly. we can go to the pool. drive and go for a hike one day maybe  
H – Ok that sounds fun  
L – cool. we can go to the city for a day too if you want  
L – how long are you staying again?  
H – Oh sweet! I haven’t really been in Atlanta so that will be fun  
H – And I don’t know? Like until Tuesday maybe?  
L – how do you not know?  
H – I don’t know. I haven’t bought a flight home yet  
L – why?  
H – I don’t know  
L – alright  
H – So two going out outfits?  
L – sure h  
H – Ok. Can’t wait to see you on Saturday! You excited for the tournament?  
L – yeah but it can be a pain in the ass hosting sometimes. depends on who’s running it with us  
H – Yeah I know what you mean. What’s your win this time?  
L – ooo I’ve been thinking of what i wanted since we will have a bed  
H – And what have you come up with?  
L – was thinking of tying you to my bed and riding you  
H – Yeah. That’s good  
L – good. hbu?  
H – I forgot we would have a room. I need to think on it  
L – well you have two minutes  
H – That doesn’t seem fair  
L – tough love  
H – Fine, if we win, I get to tie you up and do whatever I want  
L – alright  
H – Good.  
L – well now that that’s settled, I’m going to head to bed  
H – It’s only 9:30?  
L – yeah well i’ve had a killer headache all day  
H – Awe Lou. Have you been taking advil? Sometimes a shower feels really good too. And don’t strain your eyes too much.  
L – thank you for the concern mum. yes I took advil, but it hasn’t been working that great  
H – And the shower?  
L – did that too. still there  
H – Ok well get to bed babe and stop staring at your phone  
L – will do h. talk to you tomorrow xx  
H – Alright baby. Sweet dreams xxx

Harry was such a worry wart sometimes, and he always had to give me one more “kiss” than I gave him. He is so strange, but it is very sweet of him to worry. I don’t know what is going on with my head, but I have been doing nothing all day because of it. I went to class this morning, and I napped after that to try and make it go away, but it didn’t help.

Niall came and brought me some soup and said the heat might be soothing, even though my throat wasn’t hurting or anything. Whatever, I’ll take the soup.

He also laid with me in bed and watched movies since he had nothing else to do today either. We were watching “What Happened to Monday” on Netflix when Niall started playing with my hair.

“You need a haircut soon Lou,” he told me but continued to wrap his fingers around the ends.

“Nah I like it long. Harry does too,” I said without even realizing.

“That makes sense then,” he laughed while turning more on his side to face me. “Am I going to meet him when I come back from the swim meet then? Like will he still be here?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here until mid-next week I think. I don’t know. He hasn’t figured it all out yet,” I told him while turning to face him a bit as well but not moving too much so that he would continue playing with my hair. It actually made my head feel a little better.

“Well that sounds fun,” Niall commented. “I’m excited to meet him. Are you excited to see him?”

“Yeah I am actually. Is that weird?” I asked looking up at Niall now.

“Why would that be weird Lou?” he asked without any judgement.

“I don’t know. It’s not like we’re like together, you know?”

“I mean yeah, but you guys literally talk every day. You’re basically in an online relationship,” he joked which made me laugh and then groan because it hurt my head.

“Awe sorry Lou. But really, I think it will be good for you to spend time with him. Now you can see what he’s like instead of what he’s like in bed,” he said with a grin on his face.

“Ugh. I am excited about the bed part for sure. I’m tired of having to go to a locker room or whatever,” I said thinking about how much more comfortable it will all be. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it has all been great, but my knees and back hurt afterwards!

“Louuuu. I don’t need to be in the know fully, but don’t even think about going in my room. Or doing it in the kitchen or something,” he said scrunching up his face.

“I would like to think I’m a bit classier than that Nialler,” I joked.

“I can only hope,” he said under his breath. I laughed a bit before putting my head to his chest to try and make the thumping in my head go away. I wonder if Harry would lay in bed with me until I started to feel better. Would he play with my hair and get me soft food to eat so it wouldn’t disturb my headache?

“What are you thinking about Lou?” he asked. I don’t know how long I was quiet, but it had to be for a while.

“Sorry. Just thinking of Harry. I’m kind of nervous if I’m honest,” I let him know thought was probably stupid.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“I don’t know. What if he just doesn’t like me. Like I know we have good chemistry and all of that, but what if he thinks I’m annoying, or I laugh too loud, or that I chew too loud when I eat?” I started to ramble.

“I’m sure he won’t care if you do any of those things. You guys seem to get on fine over the phone. It’s not too much different when you actually see him. Don’t worry Lou. You’ll have fun. Plus, the first night he’s here, you two will probably get trashed and break the ice,” he laughed which made me laugh while my head shook still on his head.

“Alright you’re right. Do you want to take a quick nap though? I’m sleepy,” I told him before scooting closer to him knowing that he would say yes no matter what. He just wrapped both of his arms around me and laid his head on mine before slotting our legs comfortably.  
__

When I woke up later, it was 6 and I was alone. It was weird to think that I probably wouldn’t be once Harry was here. I haven’t been in a relationship really since high school, so this is all very new to me. I was kind of excited for it all though. I’m not saying this is a relationship, but Harry always took care of me when we were together, and I wonder what he will be like when we have time; time to do whatever the hell we want.

It all had me thinking again as he texted me those goodnight kisses that I’ll be getting real goodnight kisses, and probably good morning kisses, and it made me smile a bit. Ugh, I need to get over myself, but it was only two days away until I had a beautiful boy all to myself for three days and four nights. I think…

__

I woke up at the asscrack of dawn on Saturday to get to the gym early to help set everything up. Luckily my headaches have subsided, but I was still super tired. Usually there was a bunch of people there to help set up, who worked at the rec center, that set up, but last time they were so disorganized. It wasn’t just me that had to be there early, but every guy on our club team.

I got to see Niall this morning before he left for Tennessee and he wished me good luck. He made it seem like he was giving me away on my wedding night or something, but I knew he was hoping it all went well. It’s not like I’m asking a tinder dude to come over and fuck me, but it’s Harry.

Harry who had my attention since he ran into me. Harry who would fuck me hard against a locker room wall. Harry that just help me close in tiny bathroom stalls. Harry who would send me snapchats of all of his stupid meals that he cooked. Harry that was walking through the door into the gym.

He looked sleepy and his hair looked a mess. He looked beautiful. He and his team were signing the waivers before they were allowed to come into the gym and see what court they were on. Half of the teams were already here, and I was excited for this tournament. There were 20 teams total, both collegiate and adult teams that entered separately, which matches the amount that we had last year. 

I walked towards the head table to let the entering teams know where they could find their play schedule, though it was obvious on the wall because it was on a giant green poster board. Harry smiled at me anyways while I explained what courts people would be on and came and stood in front of me once I finished.

“Are we in the same pool?” he asked before pulling me in a hug. What the fuck what he doing?

“Umm. No. We aren’t,” I told him shortly wrapping him back in a hug too. He could definitely tell how stiff I went, but he just rubbed my lower back anyway before pulling away with a smile on his face while he shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright Styles. Time to warm up. Let’s go,” their setter said while grabbing his backpack and pulling him away. He laughed before yelling “good luck” to me and turned to where he was being pulled.

Harry has never come up to me in front of anyone before. Why the hell had he done it now? I mean, I was definitely overthinking this, but that was weird. And oddly nice. I looked around me and saw that no one was staring at me or paying any mind to the hug. It was literally just a hug. Get a grip Louis.

I went to my court to see the other guys getting their shoes on, so I decided to do the same. I took off my slides and sat down so that I could put on my shoes and get ready.

“You alright Lou?” I heard Jeremy ask me.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me before answering, “Uhh yeah why?”

“You just looked super concentrated on tying your shoes there,” he laughed before holding out a hand to help me off the ground.

I took his hand before answering, “No I was just spacing out a bit.” I put all of my stuff in my bag before turning towards him and stretching my arms above my head.

“No awkward noises this time?” he joked before starting to walk backwards towards the court.

“Oh shut it,” I told him with a high pitched voice because of the stretch. That just made him laugh harder, but it also made me laugh too. I shoved his shoulder and asked him if he wanted to pepper. He couldn’t, because he had the captain’s meeting, so I went and peppered with Aaron until we could start our hitting lines.

The stressful thing about hosting a tournament is that you want and are expected to win; well you’re expected to at least be in the finals. Since we created the pools, we made it a bit in our favor, but we also like a challenge. We made the pools fair so there would be good competition all the way around, but I still get kind of nervous on game days.

All of the guys have been hyping up our tournament, because it is so huge, but they also keep talking about he after party and how they’re excited to celebrate our win. What if we don’t win though? I mean, personally, I’m getting Harry as my prize either way, but the title would be nice as well.

During our play, we did really well and didn’t drop a set. FSU, Bama, and this other adult team had the same record, which made it easy to split up bracket play because we ranked the top 4.

“Lou, where is there to eat around here?” Harry asked me coming out of nowhere. He was standing with their setter again and some other guy on his team.

“Ummm… what are you in the mood for?” I asked in return still taken back that we were talking while in the gym. It was kind of nice not hiding, but I still feel like we were hidden in plain sight.

“Anything really if I’m honest,” he said with a shrug which made the two guys behind him nod.

“Ok, well there is like a street that you can go on, not downtown, but near Kroger that has like everything. I think we are heading there for some Chick-Fil-A actually,” I explained while probably making too many hand gestures.

“Is that all you guys eat?” Harry joked referring to the last time we saw each other for breakfast.

“Ha. Ha. But no. Just want some grilled chicken and they make it quick,” I told him while contemplating if I wanted nuggets or a salad.

“Ok. We can go there too then. Is that alright guys?” Harry asked his teammates.

“I mean, you don’t have to go where I’m going. Just telling you,” I urged not wanted them to think it was like a big invite or something.

“Nah it’s cool. I could go for some grilled chicken myself,” the setter said. I just nodded at him and then looked to Harry.

“Alright. See you there?” I asked before grabbing my phone and wallet.

“Yeah, see you in a sec,” he said before squeezing my free hand and walking out the door. This boy is trying to make me have a heart attack I swear. Like, Harry and I haven’t really talked about wanting to be public or anything because I thought we were happy being just us. What was there to even make public? I mean, I guess I don’t care, but like, why make a big deal out of something so small?

I left for food with the guys, and we drove over to CFA quickly since we had less time than everyone else because we had to figure out the rest of the brackets. We walked in and saw Harry and the two other guys he was with when he talked to me in the gym instead of his entire team. He smiled and continued talking to his setter while I got in line to order my food.

After I ordered, I started to walk towards the tables with Garrett and Jeremy when Harry gestured for me to sit at the table with him. I rose my eyebrows questioningly, but he just smiled and patted the bench next to him.

“Um do you guys mind if we sit with uhh… with Harry?” I asked the guys and the looked at me confused.

“Who?” Jeremy asked while looking around.

“Umm the outside from FSU?” I said in a high pitch voice.

“Uhhh…” he murmured and looked hesitant while Garrett smirked at me, but I just walked towards the table anyways before I started blushing. The boys followed and I sat next to Harry while the other guys slowly sat on the end next to and across from me. Harry immediately put his hand on my thigh before turning to me while smiling.

“What did you end up getting?” he asked me not even bothered by the weird looks the guys were giving us.

“Just went with a grilled chicken salad. Don’t want to be too full when we play again,” I told him while trying not to flinch at his hand on me and drawing attention to it.

“Nice. By the way, Lou, this is Liam and Kyle. Liam and Kyle, this is Louis,” he introduced and waited for me to introduce my friends after I said hello.

“This is Garrett and Jeremy,” I said while gesturing them as I said their names. He smiled and said hey while the other four guys looked at each other skeptically.

“So how are you guys doing?” Harry asked addressing all three of us. Garrett seemed to pause a second before answering, “We’re doing pretty good. Have gone 3-0 so far. How about you guys?”

“Yeah same,” Kyle answered while nodding and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Maybe we’ll see you in the finals again then,” Liam added while smiling. These guys actually looked genuine compared to the other guys on the team.

“It’s highly likely since we plan on winning,” Jeremy told them while still being reserved because were sitting with out “enemies.”

“Setter wars!” Liam exclaimed while looking at Jeremy making everyone at the table laugh. OK. Good. Breaking the ice. I heard Jeremy say something in return to Liam, but I turned to Harry when he squeezed my leg a little bit.

He didn’t say anything at first; he just smiled at me. I gave him a closed mouth smile too because I was happy we were together, but I was kind of self-conscious about it. 

“So all of my stuff is in the car, so can I just leave with you after the tournament?” Harry asked while attempting to still eat with his left hand.

“Yeah that should be fine. You don’t want to get ready with the other guys?” I asked knowing that the majority of them were going to the after party this time around.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Liam asked, breaking Harry and I’s eye contact.

“Oh, remember when I was staying with a friend? Well, it’s Louis, so I was just trying to plan when I should head over to his to make it all less difficult,” Harry explained to the guys and Garrett and Jeremy looked at me questioningly.

“So when did this happen then?” Jeremy asked while gesturing his hand between Harry and I.

“WELL,” I started, not knowing how Harry was going to explain it, “I was leaving the toilets after a game and this one decided it was a good idea to basically plow me over as I was turning the corner.”

“I didn’t mean to! And you were coming around it quick and I didn’t know where I was going,” Harry pouted while trying to defend himself.

“It’s ok, H. I know you were just trying to take out he competition,” I responded while laughing a bit.

“Yeah whatever. But basically, we just see each other all the time at tournaments, right?” Harry prompted before going on and getting confirmation nods from everyone, “and we basically kept running into each other, not literally after the first time, and we just continued talking and stuff like that. Lou is just funny.”

“How come we haven’t seen you guys talk before then?” Kyle asked. I had a feeling that the guys had a hunch about me, because we have walked out together a few times, but Harry looked very passive about their questions, which didn’t make me worry too much.

“I mean, we would talk at tournaments usually after we were done playing or if we both weren’t reffing at the same time,” I explained.

“Oh so that’s where you always disappear off to,” Garrett said which made my cheeks turn a bit pink. No. Don’t show weakness about this right now!

“Haha I guess so,” Harry laughed along.

“So why are you staying here with him then Haz?” Kyle asked again. Liam kind of made eye contact with Harry and I shifted a little myself feeling Garrett’s gaze on me. I wonder if Harry ever talked about me with Liam like I had with Garett. Granted, Garrett lived with me and would have found out eventually, but I ended up telling him about Harry one night when I was hammered. 

“Well I haven’t really been to Georgia before, so I think we are going to go on some cool hiking trails here and then go to the city for a day or two?” he questioned while looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and couldn’t help but smile with how happy Harry looked about it all. 

“Oh well cool. Get me something,” Kyle said before finishing his sandwich. Harry responded back, but I wasn’t really listening as I made eye contact with Garrett again and he raised his eyebrows suggestively at me while smirking. I rolled my eyes at him in return and then slipped my hand under the table before putting mine on top of Harry’s. 

He stuttered as my hand made contact, but then a smile grew on his face as he turned his hand over and laced our fingers together while finishing what he was saying. His hands were literally massive, and they felt so protective. What was this boy doing to me?

“Lou,” Jeremy said breaking me out of my trance.

“Yeah,” I responded while leaning forward a little so that he couldn’t see out locked hands.

“You ready to head back? We have to finish setting up the bracket,” he told me while gathering all of his trash on the table. 

“Yeah you’re right. Let’s go,” I responded while giving Harry’s hand a final squeeze before I had to let go. 

“What time do the rest of us need to be back?” Liam asked as the three of us stood up.

“You guys still have about ten minutes or so before you have to come back. No worries,” Jeremy told him.

“Alright then, see you guys in a bit,” he said before giving a short wave. 

“Yeah, see you in there,” Jeremy said before waving back and walking out the door. Garrett and I followed him out after saying bye to the guys and heavy eye contact with Harry, and Garrett nudged me as we walked to the car before saying, “Well that went well.”

“Yeah I guess it did. Wasn’t too weird right?” I asked feeling kind of bad that I forced them all to sit with the FSU guys.

“Nah they actually didn’t seem too bad. It’s Jake and his little minions that you have to worry about,” he laughed before we got in the car. Jeremy didn’t comment on it and drove us back to the rec center but instead talked about who he thought we were playing next. It sounded like the first game would be easy, so I wasn’t too worried about it all.

__

Here we are again: FSU v UGA in the championship match. There was something different about this game. I’m usually worried about beating FSU because they are the worst personality wise, but this time I kept being proud of Harry when he made a smart choice to score a point. I had to stop myself from clapping for him at on point which was awkward.

Once I got through my head that this was a competition, I went all out. FSU took the first set and they were up by 4 in the second at 19-15. We weren’t playing as well as we usually do, and Jamie kept hitting into the net which was quite annoying. It seemed that we either had good offense or good defense, but never both. Even I was off this game and I didn’t know why.

I just shanked a serve from their fucking middle, Kyle, and I was fuming. Granted, that was the first one that had really gotten me all day, but we were down. And we kept going down. We could not make a play to save our lives. So we lost. At our own damn tournament. In two games.

Shaking hands was annoying. I didn’t want to shake hands with them because I was upset with how we played; it wasn’t even the fact that we lost to them. I was the last one in line and so was Harry, so when I got to him, he kept my hand in his and ducked under the net to give me a sweaty hug. I relaxed into it immediately because I was tired and disappointed. No one ever wants to play poorly at their home tournament, but it was nice to be comforted. 

“Nice job Harry,” I told him trying to be a good sport because he actually had a great game.

“You too babe. Don’t beat yourself up too much just because you guys lost this one,” he told me sweetly while rocking a little bit.

“I know. I just had an off day,” I told him while pulling away from the hug but not really looking at him.

“What are you talking about? You were fine,” he tried to assure me, but I didn’t want to be fine. I wanted to be great.

“Harry! Can you do whatever the fuck you’re doing later and get over here?” we heard Jake yell which made my lips curl.

“Just give me a second dude,” he called back not moving from where he was standing.

“Why? What is so important with your little twink there?” he asked now walking towards where we were standing.

“Excuse you?” I said while turning to face him and giving him a hard stare.

“You heard me. Can just leave my fucking teammate alone?” he snarled at me while trying to look intimidating. A bunch of people were staring now since he started this whole thing by yelling across the courts, which made me even more pissed off.

“Jake what they fuck?” Harry asked not looking happy about the situation either. “How dare you talk about him like that.”

“Listen dude. We just fucking won and you’re over here talking to him. You need to come celebrate with your boys. Not with this little twink,” he said to Harry while gesturing to me.

“HE has a name Jake. And I came over here because he is my friend, which you apparently you don’t know anything about with the way you’re treating me,” Harry told him defending me. 

“I don’t care about his name, and what the fuck are you talking about? You just left us,” he said while turning and throwing his hand up at the rest of the team on the bench all staring at the argument.

“I’m literally standing fifteen feet away from you,” Harry deadpanned.

Jake looked me up and down in disgust and then looked back to Harry.

“Is this the reason you wanted to stay the long weekend then? Hoping to get a nice fuck in?” he taunted Harry which made my hands curl into fists.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up before we don’t ever invite your team back here again,” I heard Jeremy say while walking up behind me. “And don’t EVER talk about him like that ever again.”

“Whatever dude. We won anyways. No need to be butthurt about it,” he replied crossing his arms.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry asked Jake.

Jake didn’t say anything as he looked at everyone around him and noticed that no one wanted him there at that moment; neither UGA or my team really. He just laughed and turned away from everyone and walked to his bag. Once he got there, he turned to the team and said, whoever rode with me, we are going back now. I don’t want to go to a lame ass fucking party. Be outside in ten.”

All of “his guys” looked around trying to decide what to do as Jake started to walk out of the gym. 

“Lou I’m so sorry,” Harry started to apologize to me while grabbing my hand, but I cut him off.

“Hey you’re fine. You didn’t force him to say anything and you stuck for me. So, thank you,” I told him while squeezing his hand in return.

“You good Lou?” Jeremy asked me as he put a hand on my shoulder and looking at me.

“Yeah I’m fine,” I told him while nodding.

“Jeremy I’m really sorry about that. He had no right to create a scene like that and be so harsh,” Harry apologized not trying to defend Jake, but admitting instead that his captain had been wrong.

“I’m going to let it go this time Harry, because I know he’s about to graduate, but if you guys ever come back here with that mentality or whatever again, you will be asked to leave and won’t be invited back,” Jeremy told him looking very authoritative. 

“You got it,” Harry nodded while sticking his hand out for Jeremy to shake. Jeremy took it and then walked back to the rest of the guys to finish packing up his things. Garrett walked up to us now and asked if we were ready to head out. He wanted to get a nap in before the party, which sounded lovely right now.

“Let me just grab my bag and I’ll meet you outside because I still have to grab my stuff from Liam’s car,” Harry told me already walking towards his bag. 

“Yeah ok,” I told him while turning to my stuff as well. What just happened? Like was all of that really necessary? I was proud of Harry for standing up to Jake, but I felt stupid for just standing there. It was all so uncalled for. I’m sure all of Jake’s “followers” are going back with him, which we wouldn’t want here anyways, but Harry had to finish his season with those assholes and I felt bad for him because of it.

“Ready babe?” Harry asked coming up behind me. I looked around and saw mostly everyone else was already walking towards the exit and leaned up to give Harry a peck on the cheek. 

“Yeah,” I told him as he got a big grin across his face. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're still enjoying the fic. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions of what you want to happen :)


	8. Showers are Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a fun 4th of July!! (Or if you don't celebrate that, hope you're having a good week!) Here's a little short one of just them being all fluffy and cute. And smutty because I apparently can't resist.
> 
> I know it's short, but I will try to post the next chapter sooner rather than later for you guys!

It was really weird to be driving up to my house with Harry. I mean, the car ride wasn’t too abnormal, it was just different to be hanging out with him outside of a gym. We listened to some music and didn’t really talk, and that was ok with me. Having a comfortable silence was nice, and I kept looking over at Harry to sneak little glances while he looked out his window that was rolled down with him arm waving in the wind. 

We pulled up to my town house, and I was happy that we were the only ones there for the moment. Niall was gone for his swim meet and would be back tomorrow, but Garrett would be home in an hour or so after he was done eating with some of the guys on our team. And here I was. With Harry. At my house. 

“So this is it,” I told him while turning off the car and looking over at him. He just smiled and held eye contact with me before leaning over and giving me a quick kiss before getting out like it was a normal thing we did every day. Why was he being so cute?

I took a big breath before I got out of the car myself and opened the trunk so that we both could get our bags out. Harry had a duffle and his backpack while I only had my volleyball bag, since, you know, I already had all of my clothes. 

“Alright you can follow me,” I announced once I closed the trunk and gestured him to follow me up the path to the front door. I unlocked it and held the door open for Harry to follow in after me before shutting it and kicking off my shoes in our mini foyer. 

“You don’t have to take off your shoes here, but if you want to leave them by the door you can,” I explained with a shrug because I usually took my shoes off here, but Garrett hated when I left them here for too long. I saw Harry take off his slides and then put them in his bag. 

“I just have a feeling that I’ll forget them, so I’ll just keep them in my bag,” he explained when I gave him a funny look. 

“Suit yourself,” I said while turning towards the hallway to show him the rest of the place. On the first floor was the living room, the kitchen, and a bathroom. Nothing special really. Then we went up the first flight of stairs and made it to Garrett and Niall’s rooms and their shared bathroom. Since there wasn’t much to show on this level either, considering all of the doors were closed, I took him to the top floor which only had my master bedroom and bathroom. 

“So this is my room. I get the biggest one because I am the best, as you know, but also because I like having my own space and didn’t even feel like sharing a floor with the other guys. Niall comes up here most of the time anyway to play video games, but you’ll meet him tomorrow,” I explained while I watched Harry survey my room. 

It was kind of weird having someone like Harry in my space because I didn’t know what he was thinking. Was he going to be mad that I was too messy? Was he going to laugh at me for having pictures on my wall? Should I have made my bed this morning? 

“It looks very you,” he told me while putting his bag at the end of my bed while staring at the pictures that were behind my headboard. They were mostly of me with the guys, my family, or my team, but I was nervous for him to see all of the people closest to me; even if he wasn’t meeting everyone. 

“So, do you want to shower or something?” I asked him while gesturing to the bathroom. He looked over with a glimmer in his eye and started to walk towards me. 

“Would you be showering with me?” He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist and made me look up at him to maintain eye contact. 

“I mean I do need to shower too,” I told him while playing with the hem of his shirt. He smiled larger, making his dimples pop out, and unwrapped his arms from around my waist to take off my shirt. His pupils got larger and he looked at me hungrily making me start to blush. 

“Always look so good Lou,” he told me while tracing his fingers gently across my skin making me shiver. All of his attention was on me and I loved and hated it at the same time. I loved that he was so affected by simply seeing me without a shirt, but I hated that he was analyzing every bit of me. Did I look ok? Did I smell from today? Do I look fat?!

I decided not to think about it too much and brought my hands to the bottom of his shirt again to take it off to even the playing ground. If he was admiring me, I was completely struck by him. 

I’ve never really gotten to just look at Harry before. I mean, yes, I’ve seen him naked plenty of times now, but I haven’t been able to just stare at his defined stomach, his tattoos littering his skin, his very tempting and prominent collar bones, his perky nipples, and just feel how soft his skin was. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I am so happy about it. 

“Alright,” I said while clearing my throat. “Let me just grab some towels. Will you turn the water on?” I asked while stepping back a little bit towards where I kept the towels in the little closet. 

“Sure Lou,” he replied, still not taking his eyes away from me, making me roll my eyes at his attentiveness. I shook my head and turned around and heard his footsteps following to turn on the shower. Luckily, I decided to do laundry yesterday and my favorite towels were clean, and I didn’t have to use any embarrassing mini towels or something, which did actually happen one time when I forgot that my sister was staying one weekend. 

I heard the water turn on and closed the door before turning back around to see Harry, now completely naked, standing in front of the glass shower door as he waited for it to heat up. If I thought looking at him without a shirt on was too much, seeing him in all of his glory was even worse. His legs and torso were long and milky. He stood with confidence with his broad shoulders staight and his sexy as fuck happy trail drawing my attention from below his belly button onwards. Just below it was a neat patch of hair and his half hard dick looking so perfect and so pretty. I wanted it in my mouth. 

I couldn’t take my eyes away as I walked towards him and hung the towels on the rack next to the shower. Harry was behind me, as he always seemed to be, and put his fingers in the elastic waist of my shorts. He skimmed them there, teasing me, before he finally pulled them down. It made me draw in a breath, now having my dick out of my tight as fuck sliders, and I stepped out of pant legs before turning around to face him. 

He didn’t smile at me this time, but the look on his face was almost even better. He made me feel so desirable and wanted. I hope he felt that way because that’s exactly how I felt. 

“I think it’s warm enough now,” I said breathlessly as I reached for the door to open it. He walked in behind me, never taking his hands off of me, and then closed the door once we were both in. It seemed that he always had to be touching me somewhere which made my skin burn. 

I stood under the spray and tried to relax underneath the water. It felt so good to have all of my sweat wash away, but it felt even better to have Harry with me. I felt him come closer and block some of the water from hitting me only to have it hit him instead. He still had his head down so that he was facing me, but now his eyes were closed. 

I went on my toes a bit to kiss him softly on his lips, which normally he initiates instead of me. He must have felt me move before I even touched him because he responded instantly. It all felt gentle kissing him this time around. I wrapped my hands around his waist for a change and he brought his hands up to hold my jaw and the back of my neck. 

Kissing Harry was always magical. His lips were just so big and so soft, making me want to not have to ever pull away for air. He was being so gentle, and I couldn’t help but whine in the back of my throat with the way he was caressing my tongue with his own. 

He pulled away from my lips and started to leave gentle kisses on the rest of my face. First on my cheeks, then my nose, and then my forehead. It was all pretty innocent, really, until he decided to kiss behind my ear. He knew that was my weak spot.

“So happy I get to shower with you again babe. Love to get you clean only to make you dirty again,” he said huskily in my ear. 

“Sounds quite counterproductive to me,” I replied but still made room for him to continue kissing down my neck. He brought his hands from my face down to my arms and then were on my waist before he reached around to grab my ass. 

“Harry. Still dirty,” I told him as he kissed more and more of my skin but not being able to even get out a full sentence. 

“You’re a dirty boy, huh? You want it dirty baby?” he asked mockingly but it was so, so hot. 

“Harry,” I could only wine and he rubbed his fingers between my ass cheeks which made me feel like putty. 

“Going to get you off quick baby. While we can still be loud. But we still need to get ready for the party and we can finish later. I’m going to have my way with you.”

The more Harry spoke, the more I became melted in his hands. I moved my hands from around his waist to on top on his shoulders to hold myself there for balance as he continued to tease my hole. I could feel Harry’s hard dick next to mine and then I felt him push into me once I was well distracted. 

“Fuck Harry. Don’t go in dry. At least use some soap or something. Fuck,” I told him not wanting to be uncomfortable the entire night because I had a sore ass. 

He chuckled before getting the old spice soap on the ground and squirting some into his hand before going back the same position we were already in. This time though, he decided to pull my leg, so that it was wrapped around his waist, and pushed me against the wall so that he could grind into me with the same time he was fingering me. It was blissful. 

Harry idn’t waste any time now and soon added two fingers while he maintained eye contact with me. Every time he stretched me a little bit further, it caused me to wine and kept making him smile since he knew he was making me feel so good. His forehead was resting against mine, blocking our faces from the spray, and I kept breathing heavily into his mouth as if I needed him to breathe back into mine because we were running out of air. 

“Lou babe. Going to add one more and I want you to come, ok? Just from my fingers for now, yeah?” he asked but I knew there wasn’t another option. I nodded in return and arced my back more so that our dicks were rubbing together even better which caused me to let out a high pitched moan. It’s like I couldn’t control what came out of my mouth when I was with Harry.

He started to grind into me harder and faster, chasing after his own release, and was letting out these little grunts. Usually he talked to me throughout our entire time getting off, but now it was just both of our sounds mixing together. It all felt to simple and so relaxing, besides the fact that I was getting so close to the edge of coming. 

“Harry, there there. Please. Right there. I’m almost there. Just keep hitting that spot,” I told him while leaning my head back against the wall.

“Yeah Lou. Want to see you come. Always look so pretty. Just watching you alone could get me off,” he kept mumbling while peppering kisses to my neck. I had one hand in his hair and one still on his shoulders as I finally released. I let out a loud moan and tensed up while pulling hard on Harry’s hair. I was so caught up in how good it all felt that I barely even registered how loud Harry moaned after I pulled his hair. I also barely felt the bite mark he was making above my right collar bone, but I did feel his warm release on me. His hips kept stuttering, and I just leaned against the wall trying not to turn into a pile of jelly.

“Always so good baby. Did I bite you too hard?” he asked before leaving a kiss on his mark. I couldn’t see it now, but I knew it ad to be a big one. 

“No, you’re good H. Felt really good,” I told him honestly.

“Good,” he replied before he pecked me on the lips and the straightened up and started laughing. 

“You comfortable there baby? The wall holding you up nicely?” 

“Oh shut up you. You know I’m useless after I come,” I told him not even bothering to move. Harry always made sure that I came first, well most of the time, but he always dragged everything out so that after I came I was exhausted. It was great, but I also felt useless sometimes when we were finished. And like I wanted a cuddle.

Harry just laughed and shook his head before picking up the shampoo and putting some in his hands. He washed my hair first, as I continued to lean against the wall, and then washed his own as I started to rinse mine out. He grabbed the conditioner next, but I didn’t want any because I was about o put some product in my hair anyways. 

He lathered up the ends of his hair as I picked up the soap and started to wash myself off. I poured some in his hand as well, not wanting to get carried away again, and we both finished up showering quickly, always toughing as we switched spots of who was in and out of water. 

I got out as Harry was finishing up rinsing his conditioned hair out and dried off before walking back into my room. I picked up my phone to see that it was 8, and the party didn’t start until 10. I wonder if Harry would mind taking a little nap before we got ready…

I put on a pair of briefs and laid on the bed as Harry was walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair with his towel. This man was so beautiful.

“So H, what do you say to a quick nap before we start getting ready?” I asked already leaning back onto my pillows.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked while hanging the towel on the door and looking at me over his shoulder.

“Oh shit. I forgot we didn’t really eat dinner. Did you want to go somewhere or something then?” I asked sitting back up and was about o get off the bed before Harry laughed and walked over to me before flopping down.

“Nah. We can just order something when we wake up or something. Let’s sleep for a little. I’m tired too,” he said while wrapping his arms around me so that he was the big spoon and I was the little spoon. He was so warm behind me and it felt great. We weren’t even under any blankets and I felt perfectly comfortable.

“Not going to put any clothes on then?” I joked while scooting back a little until I was comfortable.

“Nmm mm,” he hummed confirming that he was just going to stay completely naked. Fine by me. 

He nuzzled his face a little bit into my neck before humming again and letting out a big breath. I set an alarm on my phone to wake up at 8 before putting my phone under my pillow. As soon as my hands were free, Harry took one of them in his own hand in the arm that was draped over me. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep so easily in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :) 
> 
> The party will be the next oneeeeeee


	9. Athens Be Like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii. Sorry, I am alive! I didn't meant to update so late, but I was in a weird little funk.
> 
> Anyways, here's them just being cute and hot and Athens. So yeah, enjoy :)

All I could feel were little kisses on my neck and I didn’t want to move. They were gentle as they moved to my shoulder making me not want to open my eyes in fear that they would stop. I felt a hand softly running across my stomach which made me sink back into the butterfly kisses and let out a long breathe feeling completely content.

“I know you’re awake,” Harry whispered in my ear.

“No I’m not. Keep going,” I whispered and felt him let out a breathy laugh as he hid his face in my neck. It made me smile that I could make him laugh so easily and because he kept rubbing my tummy.

“We have to get ready for the party Lou,” he told me, and I felt him prop himself up on his elbow behind me. I let out a whine because now I was cold and didn’t have any kisses.

I opened my eyes to see Harry stupidly smiling down at me.

“What is that look for curly?” I ask while rolling on my back so I could look at him easier.

“You’re just cute. Especially when you’re all sleepy,” he said before kissing my nose and then my mouth. I guess I’ll take these kisses over the other ones. I felt him hover over me even more and I put my hand into his hair.

The kiss was slow and relaxed. It was as if Harry was mapping out my mouth and was playing with my tongue. He nibbled on my lips before diving back in and tracing every inch of my mouth. He laid his lower half down on me, but he didn’t move other than tangling our legs together. It was all very sweet and innocent, which I haven’t experienced yet with him.

He pulled away after who knows how long and looked down at me with puffy red lips that I wanted back on mine instead of so far away.

“Could kiss you all day Lou,” he told me before pecking my lips again and again.

“Then why don’t you?” I questioned when he pulled away fully for the second time.

“Because, like I said, we have a party to get ready for and I don’t want to miss it.”

“A party is better than kissing me?” I said while pouting up at him.

“No. But I can kiss you there too, so really it’s a win-win,” he said before shrugging and getting up. He walked into the bathroom, to pee I’m guessing, while I remained on the bed. Harry was being so lovely that I didn’t even know what to do. The napping, the cuddles, the little kisses… Don’t get me wrong, the shower and everything was great too, but the little things were the moments you remembered.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I know, Harry is standing next to the bed again and calling my name while grabbing my ankle.

“Sorry. What did you say?” I asked before sitting up and stretching my arms over my head.

“I asked what you were wearing tonight,” he said while rubbing circles with his thumb on my ankle bone.

“Probably something black. Usually what I go out in anyway,” I tell him trying to hide a yawn.

“Mmm. Would love to see you in all black tonight. I’m wearing black too, so we can match,” he stated while smiling as if he was proud that he brought the proper clothing to match me.

“Whatever you say H,” I mumbled while rolling my eyes. Next thing I know, I feel both of Harry’s hands on my ankles and he pulls me down the bed so that he is standing between my legs as I’m laid out on the edge.

“Well I do say, so…”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” I tell him while laughing at his cute little smile.

“Does too,” he argued back with a out. Cutie.

“Nope.”

“Does.”

“Does not.”

“Does too.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“N-,” I got cut off by Harry’s lips and if this is what is going to happen every time I’m interrupted, I won’t mind.

“Hmm. Now that I have your attention, will you please get up and get ready?” Harry asked while now playing with my hair.

“If I must,” I sighed dramatically, making him laugh again, before he pulled me up with him as he stood.

I started to walk away from Harry to head to the bathroom when I felt him slap my ass. Hard. I turned around quickly ready to yell at Harry before I saw him with an innocent smile while biting his lip.

“Sorry,” he said as I stared at his mouth. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

What am I going to do with this boy?

____________

 

Walking into the party with Harry was weirder than getting to the apartment. Not because I wanted to be alone or anything, but it was clear now that we were going to this party together. There would be guys from every club team here to see us. I usually walked in with guys from my team, but now it’s just us.

I didn’t know what to expect when I got in, but as soon as I opened the door and walked in, with Harry in tow, I heard yells of “Tommo!” or “You’re finally here!” I just laughed and shook my head at the guys. They were already drunk, which means I really need to catch up.

“Hello there little Louis, what can I get for you to drink?” Jeremy asked while putting his arm around my shoulder while walking me to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at Harry, to make sure he didn’t feel awkward, but he was following with a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him while nodding my head towards Jeremy making him laugh. He was so cute.

“So Lou, what’ll it be? Beer or punch? Or there is some vodka you can have a go at, but it tastes like rubbing alcohol. Don’t know who the hell bought that,” he said while grimacing.

“I’ll have some punch thanks. Need to catch up. What about you Harry?” I asked while looking at Harry, still stood kind of behind me, and gestured towards the counter.

“I’ll have some punch too I think,” he told me while standing next to me and then faced back to Jeremy. “Nice to see you again mate,” he said with a nod which Jeremy returned.

“You too Harry. Glad to see you didn’t bring the dogs with you,” he said while smirking and getting the drinks. Harry and I both laughed before he responded, “Yeah I’m glad I got rid of them myself.”

Jeremy handed us the drinks before he grabbed his own. “Alright, you two have some catching up to do before we go out soon so chop chop!” Jeremy said while holding his drink up.

“Cheers,” I shouted before we all brought our cups together and started to drink.

“Fuck! What did you put in this shit this time?” I yelled after tasting the hunch punch.

“Enjoy,” was all he said and then walked away.

“It is quite awful, but it will get the job done,” Harry said when it was just us two again. Well, us and all of the other people in the house.

“Yeah, might as well chug this on and move on to the next. Come on,” I told him before chugging the rest of my drink. I will probably regret that later, but I’m not too worried about it right now.

By the time I finished my drink, Harry was already pouring himself another one.

“Damn,” I said. “You can really drink, yeah?”

“Ehh,” he shrugged before moving out of the way so I could get more. “I just try to take it like a shot sometimes and not even taste. Really good at swallowing I guess,” he said with a wink.

“Alright H, keep it in your pants, yeah?” I said before turning and facing him. He crowded into my space and pinned me against the counter with his hips.

“I will for now, but later, you’re going to begging for it,” he told me intensely while leaning in and making me lose mt breath.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” we heard and turned our heads to the person, but Harry didn’t back away.

“So you decided to come then?” Harry asked to Liam and the other two guys that were with him.

“Yeah. Got a few weird stares, but I hope that we can show these guys that not all of us are assholes,” he responded before grabbing a beer out of the cooler.

“I mean, you guys did a pretty good job at lunch, at least, so it shouldn’t be too hard,” I told them making Liam smile.

“You’ll put a good word in for us then?” he teaser before opening his beer.

“Looks like he already put it in, huh H?” the one to Liam’s left, Kyle I think, said to Harry.

“Oh fuck off,” Harry laughed before pulling away a bit and putting his arm around me that wasn’t holding his drink.

This was all so comfortable. Standing here with Harry and talking to his friends. I’m glad I got to talk to them at lunch, because now I wasn’t as nervous, and it was nice to see how Harry interacted with other people.

“Tommo! Why are you hanging out with these guys?” Aaron teased as he came into the kitchen with Garrett.

“Whatever Aaron,” I laughed while hitting his shoulder. “Aaron, this is Harry, Liam, Kyle, and sorry, I don’t think I got your name,” I said while gesturing to the guy in the orange shirt.

“Sean,” he introduced himself while holding his hand out to Aaron.

They all shook hands with Aaron and then Garrett shook hands with Sean, since he didn’t meet him earlier at lunch.

“Nice to see you guys again,” Garrett said while nodding to Harry and Liam.

“You’ve already met them?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah we had lunch together earlier,” Garrett said before taking a sip of his drink.

“So when did this happen then?” Aaron asked while looking at me and making a circle gesture between us all trying to connect the dots.

“Well Harry invited us to sit with him and I said yeah,” I said with a shrug before taking a sip of my drink but still looking at Aaron for his reaction. I knew he wasn’t done asking questions.

“And when did you and Harry start becoming all buddy-buddy here?” he asked this time while just gesturing to us.

“I think it was at your tournament last year, wasn’t it babe?” Harry responded this time while looking at me. I froze for a second, after hearing Harry say babe, not sure of how the guys would react.

“Oh babe is it?” Aaron asked wile lifting his eyebrows up and down.

“Yes,” I said to Harry before turning and giving Aaron a glare that he looked much too happy about, “we met last year at our tournament.”

“And what has happened since them hmm? This why you always disappearing Lou?” he continued to tease.

“Oh this makes so much more sense,” Sean said while nodding to himself and then taking a drink.

I groaned before turning my head into Harry to burry my face in his chest so that they wouldn’t see that I was blushing. Everyone laughed which made me want to die, but I felt Harry tighten his told around me a little bit.

“Yeah we’ve been hanging out since then,” Harry laughed which felt comforting, but also, what a traitor.

“Hanging out. That’s a nice way to put it,” Liam said making the whole group erupt in laughter again.

“Ok ok. Enough picking on me. That’s enough,” I yelled while facing everyone again and once again downing my drink.

“Awe sorry little Louis. Just taking in interest in you is all,” Aaron winked and everyone chuckled again.

“Yeah well that’s enough for now. Anyone want to play pong?” I asked while gesturing to the empty table.

“I’m in!” Liam yelled while putting his hand up as if he were in a classroom.

“Partners?” Aaron asked him which was nice to see.

“Yeah mate, let’s go,” Liam said while walking to the table to set up the cups and to make sure they had water.

“I’m with you right? Mot ditching me?” Harry asked while turning to me and bringing his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist.

“Obviously H,” I told him before going up on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. I guess Harry didn’t want quick because after I was fully back on my feet, he kissed me again and brought me closer to his body. It wasn’t a desperate kiss, but it was almost like claiming. Either way, his mouth tasted really good, despite the damn punch.

“Oye, are you two playing or now?” Aaron shouted making Harry and I pull away.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. We’re coming,” I told him before grabbing Harry’s hand and walking for the table.

“Ugh, TMI! Save it for later!” Liam teased and shielded his eyes with his hand.

“Oh grow up, would you? Just for that, I’m not going to take it easy on you Liam,” I told him before dipping the ball into the water cup.

“Ooo I’m scared now ‘little Louis,’” he moched while lifting his eyebrows at me.

“Alright that’s it. Eye to eye. On three. 1… 2…. 3.”

______

To say that I was now fucked up would be completely accurate. After Harry and I beat Liam and Aaron, we played against Sean and Kyle, and then some guys from Auburn before we were all ready to head downtown.

So, here we are now, at Cutters, after taking even more shots, just laughing our asses off at something Jeremy said. Harry was standing behind me, with both of his hands around my waist, and I could feel his stomach move as he laughed. We had already hit up 100 Proof for some slushies, went to Sand Dollar before we all decided we didn’t want to be there, and now it’s 1:15 and we are all gone at Cutters.

“Can we go to 9d’s please?! I want to dance!” I yelled making everyone stare at me.

“That’s the best thing that you’ve said all night my friend. Let’s go!” Jeremy yelled in return before everyone finished their drinks and we headed out the door.

Harry moved from behind me to beside me once he realized that we had to start walking. He took my hand in his and kissed it before letting it swing between us as we walked on the sidewalk.

Tonight has already been going really well. Harry and the guys have really gotten along, which I knew I shouldn’t have been worried about. They have all been making little jabs at us all night and every time Harry either holds me closer or kisses me to embarrass me even more.

That’s different too. The kisses in public. I mean, obviously it happened at the house, but now that it is happened continuously, I don’t want it to stop. He is just so charming, and even louder when he is drunk, as am I, and I love it. He had a ten minute conversation with Garrett at one point about The Lego Movie. Like, what? And I mean just the first movie. Not even the Batman one! But, they did get almost half of the bar to start singing “Everything is Awesome,” so I can’t really complain.

“Alright Lou?” Harry asked when I almost fell off the curb. I laughed before continuing to walk on the street in order to get in line at 9d’s.

“Yup. All good H. What about you love?” I asked while looking up at him.

“I’m lovely, thank you,” he giggled before leaning in and kissing me. “Even better now,” he said after pulling away and then going back for another kiss. “And better.” Kiss. “And better.” Kiss. “And better.” Kiss. “An-“

“Alright you two. That’s enough!,” Jeremy said before laughing. “Now get your i.d’s out so that we can go in!”

Harry and I smiled and got out i.d’s out before showing them to the “bouncer” and going in. The walk up the stairs was a bit wobbly, but once we got to the top, we all started belting out to the Spice Girls, “If You Want to Be My Lover.”

“SO here’s the story from A to Z,” I shouted at Harry as we made our way into the crowd and towards the DJ stand where I knew there would be a massive fan. We kept singing the lyrics back and forth to each other, and every time the lyric, “you gotta get with my friends” came up, we would point to them and laugh. All in all, great way to walk into 9d’s.

Singing to these throwbacks never failed to entertain me, and now I also had a pretty boy in front of me. We sang loudly to all the hits, and then Britney came on. Hit Me Baby One More Time. My fucking song. As soon as I heard the intro, I gasped and smiled.

“Oh great. Here he goes,” I heard Garrett laugh before I started singing the little “oh baby baby’s” to Harry.

He seemed amused that I took on this persona and put his hands up when I gave him a questioning look. That’s all I needed before I really got into the song, basically serenating Harry the entire time. And maybe teasing him a bit. Every time I would go into the chorus, I would dance on Harry and grind my ass into him before kiddingly hitting my own ass every time the line came up.

I guess Harry saw all of this as a challenge because during the bridge, he turned me around so that I was now facing him instead of away from him. He immediately put is hands on my ass and started to grind back into me which felt amazing. He stared to kiss down my neck again, but it was all a distraction. When the last “hit me baby one more time,” came out of my mouth, Harry swatted at my ass making me moan and grind into him even harder.

I gasped before looking up at him to see him smirking.

“You little shit,” I told him while trying not to laugh.

“You asked for it baby,” he replied before grabbing my ass with both of his hands.

“Don’t tease me,” I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

“No? Well what do you call what you were just doing?” he asked while lifting an eyebrow.

“Touché,” I replied before pulling him down to kiss me. This time, it was not gentle. He tried to pull me up higher by pulling me up by my ass while attacking my lips. I moaned into his mouth because it felt so good. I’ve never liked being the smaller person, especially in volleyball, but with Harry, it felt perfect; like he was protecting me.

“Oh here they go again,” I heard behind us but had no idea who said it. I flipped the bird behind my back, but I didn’t break the kiss with Harry.

I could faintly hear that the bar was about to close, and they were playing the last song, but I didn’t want to separate from Harry.

“OK! Come on lovebirds. Time to go home,” Jeremy, always fucking Jeremy, said while separating the two of us. Harry held me closer, but he didn’t kiss me again.

“Whatever J, let’s go. Come on H,” I said making eye contact with him again before pecking him on the lips.

“I thought I was special with you calling me H,” he said while pouting down to me.

I giggle before responding, “You are special. Jeremy is the only other person I shorten a name for with their first initial. But, you are the only one I call love. Other than my little sisters.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Harry said cutely while smiling with his dimples on full display. How did I get so lucky?

“Ok, you can make heart eyes at each other later. Let’s go,” Liam said while grabbing our shoulders and pushing us towards the exit. We laughed and walked out before walking to the corner so that we weren’t near as many people and could actually listen to each other talk.

“Alright, you three are going together?” Jeremy asked while pointing to Liam, Sean, and Kyle who all nodded.

“And then we are going together,” Jeremy then said pointing to himself and Aaron.

“And obviously YOU two are together,” he said gesturing wildly towards Harry and me.

“So, do you want to stay with us tonight Garrett? Or do you want to go home with that tonight?” he asked while making a jerking off motion with his hand toward me.

“Oh fuck off Jeremy,” I said laughing while Garrett responded, “yeah. Definitely with you.”

“Alrighty then. Everyone call their ubers and go home.”

We all got our phones out and ordered ubers in our groups and then had to wait. We all just made minimal conversation before each of us had to leave. First Jeremy’s car, then Liam’s car, and then it was us.

We got in and I knew we only had a five minute drive home, but it felt like it was too much. Harry was sitting so close to me with his hand on my thigh rubbing up and down. The radio was playing in the car, but there was no conversation.

“You know what we’re going to do when we get back?” Harry whispered in my ear.

“What?” I asked but was already breathless, not knowing where he was going with this.

“I’m going to tie you up to your bed,” his said while licking my ear, “and then I’m going to have my fucking way with you.”

“Fuck, Harry. You fucking tease,” I said not happy to be in the car for another minute. I wanted to get inside my room and get started on whatever Harry has planned.

“Mmm. Going to tie your hands, and then, I’m going to fucking rim you until you’re begging for me to touch you. But guess what? I’m not going to. And your hands will be tied. So if you want to cum, you’re going to have to come untouched baby,” he breathed into my ear while rubbing completely up my thigh and grabbing my dick through my jeans.

“Yeah. What else?” I asked; wanting to know more about what he wanted to do.

“The rest,” he started to say before pulling away and looking at me lustfully, “is a surprise.”

“Alright guys, have a good night,” our driver said before unlocking the doors so that we would get out of the car.

“You too,” Harry called as he pulled me out of the car and shut the door. I started to pull him by the hand to the front door, and unlocked it before basically running in. We hadn’t even started to do anything yet and I was already out of breath.

I fumbled with the keys as we got to the door because Harry wouldn't stop touching me. He was everywhere.

His hands were on around my waist, his lips were on the side of my neck, and most distractedly, his hard dick was starting to rub against my ass. 

"Harry," I whined while trying to pull away a little, so that I could concentrate, but he was have none of it.

"Yeah Lou?" he asked between his kisses.

"I'm never going to get us in the house if you keep doing that, and I really don't want to fuck in front of my house," I told him with a shaky voice. I heard him chuckled in my ear before biting my ear lobe before saying, "alright then Lou. You're going to open this door, go up to your room, and when I get there, I want you to have two ties, lube, and a condom all laid out for me baby. I want you only in your briefs and you will be sitting at the end of your bed. Got it?"

I nodded my head so fast that it could have fallen off, but I guess that was good enough for Harry because he bit my ear lobe and then separated himself from me. I had to take a big breath before I could even try to open the door again, but this time I was successful. I ran into the house and up the stairs to my room while taking two at a time. I took my shirt off as soon as I got in my room and started to take off my pants as I made my way to my closet to find my stupid ties. Luckily, there were all on a hanger, but the hanger was buried in here somewhere. 

Once I found it, I took two of them, threw them on the bed, took off my jeans, got the lube and a condom out of the bedside table, and sat at the end of the bed. Waiting. 

I don't know how long it took me to get everything together, or how long it took to get up here, but now it felt as if I was waiting years for Harry. I started to fiddle with my fingers as I waited, staring at the door that he had to come through.

More minutes went by, probably on 5 since we've gotten back, but I felt as if I was going to jump out of my skin. I was hard, but Harry didn't tell me I could get off. He didn't tell me I couldn't, but I just knew he wouldn't be happy if I did.

Another minute passed by and then there he was. He strode into the room looking confident and holding two water bottles. He didn't say anything as he walked in front of me and looked at the ties and supplies on the bed. 

"Good job baby," he told me before walking over and setting the water bottles on the nightstand. He was taking his damn sweet time.

"Alright baby. Why don't you undress me, yeah?" he asked when he was standing in front of me again. I nodded again and immediately took the bottom hem of his flimsy black shirt between my fingers and pulled it up over his head. Once he was out of it, I ran my hands from the top of his shoulders down his chest, then his abs, and then landed on his button and zipper of his jeans. I opened them fast, but didn't want to look too desperate, so I slowed down a little when pulling them down his legs, taking his socks with them. 

"Thank you baby. Will you lay back for me please?" he asked sweetly; so sweetly. I crawled back a little so that when I leaned back, my head would fall onto the pillow. 

"That's it baby. Can you put your hands above your head for me now?" 

I raised both of my arms towards my barred headboard and was very happy I had it even though my mom said she didn't like it. 

"Such a good boy for me Lou," he praised while he ran kisses from my ankle up my left leg. I was in the most torturous Heaven right now and I was loving every second of it. He avoided my dick, but he kissed up my stomach and my chest as he started to crawl over me. My breathing was crazy, but I was also so focused on the kisses that I didn't even notice Harry grabbing the ties next to me. 

He was straddling me now, leaning down so that his face was hovering above mine, before he whispered, "one blue and one green. how fitting."

I didn't even realize which ties that I took out, but I was happy that Harry liked my choice. I've never felt like this before; never wanted to please someone with the little things like this before. Usually times like these for me were quick and hard, and here Harry was taking his time while taking such good care of me; always so gentle.

“I’m going to tie up your hands now baby,” he said pressing a final kiss to my forehead before making eye contact with me. “I want you to tell me if it’s too tight, yeah?” 

I nodded back at him, not able to find my words, before he started to make loose knots between my hands and the headboard. “That good baby?” he asked while giving it a small tug.

“Yes H. Feel good,” I told him breathlessly. I couldn’t believe how turned on I was getting from just this. Simply from Harry hovering above me, tying my wrists, staring at me completely naked on my bed; it was liberating. 

He didn’t say anything else after that, but he started to move back so that he was now in between my legs while he kissed back down my chest. This time, he stopped at my left nipple and began to suck on it. I whined and arced my back off of the bed and into Harry’s mouth. I felt the slight pressure of the fabric on my wrists and go upset knowing I couldn’t hold his hair. 

He placed both of his large hands on my hips, pushing me back onto the mattress so that I couldn’t push my chest into his face. He then nibbled slightly before kissing over the swollen bud and switching to my right one.

I couldn’t keep my legs still, but it seemed to not bother Harry who was busy trying to make me beg for more. He did the same thing to this side, using that fucking tongue to torture me with pleasure before he finally kissed over that one and continued his kisses down my stomach. 

“You doing ok baby?” he asked between kisses while holding eye contact with me, and fuck me he looked like a sight. His lips were swollen as he kissed down to my belly button and then licked inside of it.

“Fuck Harry, yes. Yes making me feel good,” I yelled while throwing my head back and tried to thrust my hips up so that I could get some friction on my leaking dick. Harry hummed when it made contact with his chest before pulling away.

“Not so fast baby. Remember, I’m in control,” he told me before stripping out of his shirt and tossing it to the right side of the bed.

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” I mocked while rolling my eyes. When I looked back at Harry, his eyes were darker and he was adjusting himself while still in his jeans.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever liked the way that came out of anyone’s mouth until now,” he said and his voice was even lower than before.

“Don’t really have a daddy kink, but it felt right to say in that moment,” I told him while trying to wiggle for some friction again.

“I don’t either, but if you say it again, I won’t be mad.” He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down while still kneeling between my legs. He finished taking them off before throwing them in the direction of his shirt and rubbed over his dick that was still in his briefs. 

“Making me so hard baby. Just getting to play with you like this. Look at how swollen your nipples are. And your cock. So pretty for me.” Again, I couldn’t respond to Harry for a couple seconds and then regained my composure.

“If it’s so pretty, why don’t you play with it next?” 

“I think…” he said while training off and laying down so now his head was resting on my hip and thigh while facing my dick, that I want to play with something else.”

Harry kissed the crease between my thigh and hip before lifting my legs so they were over his shoulders.

“Christ Harry. Yeah. Ok. Come on. Please. Want it. Want you to.”  
“Shh baby. I’m going to take care of you, just how I promised I would in the cab,” he said quietly while tracing over my hole. “Just wanted to admire the view first.”

As soon as Harry was finished talking, he dove in and started to fuck my ass with his tongue. He didn’t tease or play with my rim. It was like he just wanted to get inside. He would hum and then pull back to breathe over my now wet hole, making me move my hips from side to side.

“Stop moving baby or I’ll stop,” he warned while gripped my thighs tightly.

I let out an unsatisfied noise before stilling, knowing that he wasn’t bluffing. 

“Good boy,” he said before tracing around my rim again.

“Harry!” I yelled while arcing off of the bed again and basically shoving my ass into his face. He didn’t stop me this time, so I continued to do so while planting my feet on his back to use as leverage. I kept rocking my hips into his face while he pointed his tongue for me to fuck back on. 

“God Harry. Feels so good,” I told him, but I was starting to get tired and my wrists were constantly pulling on the ties. I think Harry knew I was getting tired because he spread my cheeks even more and started fucking into me deeper. I cried out so loud that I was happy no one was home, but I still had neighbors that heard. 

“Love your fucking tongue H. Yes, please don’t stop!”

Harry didn’t either. He kept fucking into my hole and then would suck on my rim to tease me before diving back in. I was leaking all over my stomach and needed to come soon.

“H I’m about to come. Please touch me.”

Harry pulled away from me for the first time in who knows how long and looked like a fucking dream. He has saliva all down his chin and his lips were swollen and shiny with it. His face was flushed and his hair now wild from being between my thighs. He was breathing heavily on my inner thighs making me shiver.

“You’re going to come just from my tongue baby. Just like I told you had too. Know you can do it,” he told me heavily and barely with any voice. “Come on baby. Ride back on me again,” he said before going back to work on my hole. I could barely fucking breathe and was so damn close. 

As soon as I felt him beginning to fuck into me again, I took over. I really chased after his tongue this time, wanting to come to badly, and didn’t even care about the restraints rubbing against my wrists. I kept letting out breathy moans as I tried to fuck down onto Harry’s mouth and was almost there.

“Yes H, like that. Come on. Like that baby!”

I was going shaky now, feeling my orgasm approaching, and then I felt Harry pull away and slap my ass HARD when I thrusted down and came all over myself. He kept sucking on my rim and teasing my hole as I tried to pull away. 

“Harry. Harry please. No more. No more.”

With one final kiss to my hole, he pulled away and sat up. He crawled up my body again before straddling my chest and pulling his cock out of his briefs. He was red and so fucking hard that it must have hurt not to come yet.

“Open up baby. Going to give you my load. Come on,” he encouraged while jacking himself off with his right hand and petting my hair with his left. I opened my mouth as wide as I could for him and heard him curse above me. I opened my eyes to see Harry’s mouth in an O shape, and as soon as we made eye contact, it was over.

“Oh fuck Lou!” he screamed and painted my face with his cum. I swallowed what I could with my mouth and then felt him try and push what I didn’t get into my mouth with his dick. I sucked on his head and he jolted a little bit before trying to get more of his cum into my mouth.

“Good job baby. Did so good for me,” he told me as he started to untie the fabric around my wrists. “Poor baby you were pulling too hard.”

Harry took both of my wrists into his hands after he was done untying them and brought them up to his lips to kiss.

“I’m sorry baby. I told you to let me know if they were too tight.”

“They weren’t H. Felt fine, promise,” I told him gently. Mostly to reassure him, but also because I was so fucking tired.

“Ok baby, let me go and get some stuff to clean us up.”

I felt Harry get off of the bed and I stayed laying on my back exhausted. With my eyes closed, I didn’t see Harry come back into the room, but I felt the warm towel on my face where he wiped away what was left on it. Next he cleaned off my chest and then my bum. 

Once he was finished, he laid down next to me and pulled me into him so that my face was pressed against his neck.

“You ok Lou?” he asked softly while running his hand up and down my back.

“Mmm. All good. Night H,” I whispered before placing a kiss on his neck. He pulled me in tighter and pulled up a blanket so that it was up to my shoulders before whispering, “Goodnight baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, this LONG chapter, and don't hate me for taking forever to update!! The next one won't be as long!! 
> 
> Also, for everyone going back to school, good fucking luck haha xx


	10. Mini Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii please don't hate me :D
> 
> I have been going through so much these last few months with work and just a lot of stuff mentally, so sorry if you feel neglected!!
> 
> Let's get this thing back on the road!

Being with Harry was different. Waking up with Harry was different. Talking to Harry in person every day was different. It was a good different. 

After the party and everything, Harry and I woke up late and decided to have a chill day since we were both a little bit hungover. We made some French toast, ate, showered, and then got back in the bed after getting a few extra blankets. 

A movie marathon was in order, Disney films of course, but we kept interrupting them one way or another. It started with Aladdin when we sang A Whole New World to each other that ended in us kissing and then blowjobs. 

During Tangled, we were cuddled all close and I told Harry how I was sad that my mum had basically been taken from me. It might be a little different, from the other way around, but it still hurt. Harry comforted me and told me about how his step Dad had also passed away and it has been hard on him too. He is constantly checking up on his mom and sister, Gemma, to make sure he can always be there for them.

When we were watching The Princess Diaries 2, we ended up having a pillow fight - which led to wresting – which led to grinding – which led to Harry fucking me perfectly into the mattress while holding me down. 

After our second shower of the day, we went downstairs to make dinner and see Niall who had just gotten home. He got along with Harry just fine; though, he kept looking back at me and raising an eyebrow in question. I couldn’t tell if he was trying to ask me something or infer something, but either way I couldn’t pay that much attention with Harry rubbing his hand up and down my leg. 

After dinner, we made it back up the stair and put on Frozen. I think we stopped watching after Love is an Open Door, but it was all so simple. We talked and touched so intimately that I never wanted to leave the bed or Harry. 

Unfortunately, the next day I had to leave the bed, BUT I still had Harry. We walked around Athens for a bit, ate at Clocked for some delicious burgers, and then we went to the pool to hang out with some of the guys. I thought back to when Niall and I had gone to the pool and I started to talk about how I felt for Harry. How did Niall know so early on that I would like him? Did he just think Harry was a good person, or did he trust me?

Anyway, that night we went over to Liam’s and played games and drank some beer. It was nice to have Harry with me, even though he kept making fun of me, because he was always making me laugh. I laugh enough as it is, but with Harry, it is always happy; never pity. 

He went off and talked to Liam and Niall for a bit while I stayed and talked to Garrett and Aaron while playing some FIFA. It felt easy to incorporate Harry into my plans and to let him meet my friends. Things aren’t just this easy. 

That night when we got back to mine, I told Harry that I had a surprise for him. As he waited in my room, I changed and came out of the bathroom in a little pair of spandex and nothing else. Harry had already gotten naked, as he loves to be, and I saw his dick twitch.

He stared at me hungrily before growling out, “turn around.” I did as he said and faced the door I just came out of before I felt him stand behind me. He rubbed his hands up and down my hips before he snapped the band against my skin, making me gasp. 

Next thing I know, he is pushing me down by the head, so that I was bent in half, and walked away from me while telling me to “stay.” It was exhilarating knowing it was turning Harry on, but I didn’t exactly know what he was thinking. 

I felt him slap my ass and moan even louder than me as he did so. I braced my hands against the door frame for support, and Harry did it again and again. I felt constricted, but so turned on. He kept rubbing my ass after he spanked me and made sure I was ok.

He then continued to pull down my spandex enough to eat me out at the door, carried me over to the bed to finger me open, and then he had me riding his dick while calling “Mine!” as if I were in a damn volleyball game. It was honestly hotter to us than it should have been. Niall absolutely agreed. 

The next day, we went to Atlanta so that Harry could be his little tourist self. We started off on the beltline and made our way between markets on the path. We stopped for food at a lot of different set ups, got some pretty funny pictures with the graffiti on the walls, and we even found one of the tiny doors that are randomly around Atlanta! 

We ended up at Ponce City Market and went to the roof, which was a first for me also. It was always closed when I tried to come here before, but this time, I made it! 

As soon as we walked out of the elevator, I was impressed. There was a beer garden, a mini golf course, and even a couple of rides. We started off by getting a beer and then moving on to play put put. Harry was so darn cute trying to concentrate that I had to purposefully mess up a few times to make him feel batter for missing some of his shots. 

In the end, he was happy that he won and I was happy that he thought he did it all by himself. It was pretty hot out, but it was nice walking back with Harry hand in hand. We made our way to the world of coke and cried at the little intro video. I knew what was coming, but Harry was devastated after it and almost wanted to leave. 

We ended up staying and walking around before seeing the 4D movie that they had, and I had to PROMISE Harry it wouldn’t be like the first video. Thank God it wasn’t. We came out laughing this time and made our way to the taste testing room where I made him try ALL of the flavors. 

When we got to Beverly, I almost felt bad… almost. He took a sip of the coke and immediately looked like he was going to be sick. He squished up his face before pursing his lips and then sticking his tongue out and shaking his head.

“Why would you make me do that Lou?! You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” He said it so easily that it took me a second to catch up. I poured some regular coke and handed it to Harry before replying, “If I was a bad boyfriend, would I make you continue to suffer?”

“Oh my gosh, Lou!” I didn’t even mean to say that! I’m sorry! Like obviously you would be a great boyfriend and I am just speaking like an idiot so please ignore me.”

“You’re ok babe,” I told him as he turned pink looking so embarrassed and shocked that he said that. “I’ll be the best boyfriend you ever had.”

“Yeah?” he asked while smiling and walking close to me so that we were almost nose to nose.

“Yeah,” I responded back before Harry leaned down and gave me a kiss. 

“Umm excuse me,” we heard, making us break away from each other. “I’m trying to get to that soda please.”

Harry and I started to laugh before apologizing and letting the small kid, maybe around 6 or so, get his drink and walked off.

We walked hand in hand through Centennial Olympic park to the Skyview ferris wheel right as it hit sunset. It was perfect. We got chocolates in our cart and we got to go around in little circles to see all of the city light up. 

He was cute asking about certain buildings that I had no clue about, and we eventually just started making up stories about what kind of business happens in each one. The ride ended too soon, but then I took Harry to eat at the CNN center for dinner and then went on the small tour that they had there. 

We were on the last one and there was barely anyone there. It wasn’t the most exciting tour, but Harry was still very attentive and nodded at all of the right parts. He was so cute following along the story and everything of CNN. I still think the best part of the whole thing is going up the giant escalator into the globe, but whatever. 

We decided to head back to Athens, after Harry got an I <3 Atlanta t-shirt, and made our way home. We sang the entire ride to throwbacks and sand duets to random High School Musical songs that Harry picked out. 

Getting back to the house, no one was home so we decided to take advantage, even though we were quite tired. Harry fucked me nice and slow, making sure to keep calling me his boyfriend, which seemed to be a turn on for both of us. We finished almost at the same exact time after he kept hitting my spot perfectly and pumping his hand just the right way. 

I was dead after we came down, but Harry got up and got a towel to clean us off. He made sure to be gentle, knowing I was sensitive, and kept dropping butterfly kisses onto my skin. He then scooped me in his arms and played with my hair as I was falling asleep and whispered, “goodnight my angel,” before I fell into complete darkness. My last thought was that there was no way I wanted him to leave tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Again, I'm super sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but it means the world to me that you're reading :)


	11. Only a Week and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii it has been quite a while... sorry. Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope you are all excited for new years!!

“I don’t want to have to leave you Lou,” Harry told me while rubbing my hair as we laid in bed tangled in the blankets; too lazy to even think about moving right now.

 

“I don’t want you to go either Harry, but guess what?” I asked while turning on my side and leaning on my elbow so I could see him. “We get to see each other in a week in a half. That’s not too terrible.”

 

“Yeah but you just said it yourself! It’s going to be terrrrrible.”

 

“You’re such a drama queen Harry. We will be fine. We’ve been fine.”

 

“Yeah but that was before you were officially my boyfriend,” he said while leaning in so that he could kiss me and then laid me back. “Before I got to spend an entire weekend with you.” Kiss. “Before I got to be with you around your friends.” Kiss “And before I got to fuck you in your bed every day and night.” Kiss.

 

Harry didn’t pull away this time to continue talking, but I knew that neither of us wanted him to either.

 

I pushed my fingers into his hair and kissed him slowly. He explored my mouth slower than he has since he’s been here. He traced the backs of my teeth, both sides of my tongue, and nibbled on my lip as if he didn’t want it to feel left out for not getting as much attention.

 

He pulled back a little and I could see his eyes were already starting to get blown.

 

“It will just be a week and a half babe. How hard can it be?”

 

“AND,” he said before connecting our foreheads and pausing, “before you started calling me babe.”

 

I laughed at him but then kissed him again and rolled us over so that I was now the one on top. Being with Harry was great in any position, but I loved being on top of him. This way I felt as if I had some ounce of control (which I could if I really wanted to), but instead Harry continuously pulls me to him in case I decided to leave. Not a chance.

 

I start to move my hips against Harry while teasing his tongue to make him moan. He spreads his hands across my ass and starts to thrust up to meet my movements. I pull away from his lips only to kiss down his neck and feel his short stubble against my face. It was such a good little burn, and I found myself rubbing against it again and again over the last few days; refusing to let Harry shave.

 

I start to suck a love bite on his collar bone directly on his bird tattoo to give it some color. After I hear Harry whine from my teasing, I pull back to look at him and he is absolutely beautiful.

 

His hair is splayed out on the pillow, his lips are pink and plump from him biting on them, and then he licks his tongue out to make sure he has my full attention.

 

I smile down at him as he grabs my ass harder and I run my hand through his hair to calm him down.

 

“Want me to suck you babe? That what you want?”

 

“Yeah Lou. Want that. Please,” he tell me while forcing his hips up with more force as if I didn’t know he was rock solid underneath me.

 

I just nod my head before giving him a short kiss on his lips and sliding down his body. I kiss the V line on his hips until it brings me to his beautiful dick. He is already leaking a bit and I dart my tongue out to lick it up.

 

“Lou. No more teasing. Please.”

 

I don’t answer and instead wrap my hand around the girth of his dick and begin to take him in my mouth.

 

“Yes baby. Love your mouth.”

 

I suck on Harry’s head and swirl my tongue around, which makes Harry arc his back up in order to try and get me to take him deeper. I just move with him and then pin his hips to the bed so that I could do whatever I wanted.

 

“Going to be good and keep your hips still baby? Or are you going to keep trying to fuck my mouth?”

 

“Louuu.”

 

I keep my hands on his hips before I take him as far as I can in my mouth and pause as his dick stays in the back of my throat. He tries to move side to side and take control, but he never tries to move me with his hands, so I know he likes it.

 

I start to move up and down before I feel Harry put his right hand in my hair. He isn’t forcing me to do anything, like he was with his hips, but he rests it there as he falls apart; like he needed something to hold on to.

 

“Lou I’m getting close baby.”

 

“Yeah? You going to come in my mouth?”

 

“Yes Lou want to. Please?”

 

“Sure thing baby. Go ahead and finish yourself off,” I tell him and hear him whisper “fuck” under his breath. This time he does grab my hair with both of his hands and starts to fuck my mouth as I balance my hands on the bed.

 

“So good Lou. So good for me. Going to miss this.”

 

I love when Harry is close to cumming because he gets so lost and just says whatever comes to his mind. He makes the most beautiful noises with grunts and moans that make me try to suck harder and see what other noises he can make.

 

He starts to speed up his hips, but he never goes too hard where I need to ask him to pull away.

 

“Yes yes Lou. So good baby. Going to come. Just for you. All for you baby,” he continues and start to lose his rhythm. I pull my head back a little to look at Harry, and as soon as he looks down and sees me looking at him with his dick in my mouth, he loses it.

 

“For fucks sake!” he yells as he releases his load in my mouth. He still jolts with each release of cum he has and starts to shake when he finishes and I’m still sucking.

 

“Lou baby. You got it. All gone. Now your turn. Please, please come up here baby,” he mumbles before pulling me up to kiss me and tasting himself on my tongue. He moans into my mouth, utterly possessive, and then pulls the back of my hair so he can look at me again.

 

“Alright baby. My body is pretty dead right now, so I’m going to need you to crawl up here and fuck my mouth, yeah?” he asks which has me whining with want.

 

I nod my head once again as I start to crawl up his body until my knees are under his armpit and my dick is in front of his mouth. He opens up wide and I put my dick in his mouth for him to suck on. Harry has such a big fucking mouth and takes my dick so easily.

 

“You like my dick in your pretty mouth baby? Like me on top of you huh? Look at these fucking lips,” I tell him as I glide my finger over where his lips meet my dick before sliding both of my hands into his hair for leverage.

 

“Feel so good baby. Almost there,” I tell him while pumping my hips a little faster. All of a sudden, I feel Harry brush his finger against my hole and I lose it.

 

My head whips back as I release into his mouth with a shout. Harry continues to suck on my dick and rub between my cheeks until I can’t take it anymore and pull out of his mouth. I slide back down his body and kiss him hungrily. My boy did so well.

 

I feel him half hard again and pull away with an eyebrow raised.

 

“What? You always sound so good when you come. Will always get me hard,” he tells me like it’s nothing. I just laugh before kissing him again and laying down so that my head is in the crook of his neck. Harry rubs the back of my head with his hand as we both come down from our orgasms.

 

It all feels so lovely; so natural. I guess I don’t want Harry to leave either.

 

“What was that babe?” he asks making me realize that I said that out loud.

 

I took a big breath before answering, “I guess I don’t want you to leave either.”

 

He kisses the side of my head but doesn’t say anything. He just continues to play with my hair and we lay there until we decide we need to shower.

 

We wash each other’s hair and it all just feels so natural. Being in Harry’s arms, kissing his neck as he rinses the shampoo out, drying each other off before walking back in my room… and then we see Niall.

 

“Jesus Niall. Why are you just waiting in my room?”

 

“I’m here to make sure there is no more funny business because I’m hungry and want lunch. And I’ve decided that you guys are coming.”

 

I hear Harry giggle as I roll my eyes at Niall.

 

“Fine. We’ll be down in ten,” I tell him while walking towards my drawers.

 

“You better, or else I’ll come back up here and I will pull you guys out of here, naked and all if that’s what it takes.”

 

“Ok Niall we get it!” I yell as Harry continues to laugh and walk towards his bag in the corner of the room. He packed up his stuff last night since he is leaving in a few hours, but I try to ignore that he is leaving so soon. 

 

"Ugh I should have left an outfit out," Harry says as he crouches down next to his bag.

 

"You can wear one of my shirts or something if you want," I offer as I head to my closet.

 

"Yeah that'd be great thanks. Mind if I wear a sweatshirt?" he asks as I come back out of the closet to see him pulling up his black skinny jeans. He puts his foot in and it goes through one of the knee rips, almost making him topple over if it weren't for me to catch him.

 

He just laughs as he drops his jeans and clings to me before saying, "Sorry Lou."

 

"You're good babe. But finished getting dressed because Niall really will come back up here and pull us downstairs," I tell him as a place a shirt and sweatshirt in his hands before getting ready myself.

 

I decide not to worry about doing my hair because I have no one to impress. I mean, I'm with Harry, but I'm also now with Harry. I can't believe it actually.

 

I turn around and see him pull down the bottom of my Adidas jumper before whipping his hair out of his face.

 

"You're sweatshirts are so big for you Lou. Make you look so cute," he tells me as he wraps his arms around my waste.

 

"Well lucky you then because you're able to fit into them," I say trying to defend myself, but it's really a weak argument. 

 

Harry leans down and pecks my lips before sliding his hands into my back pockets to pull me closer. I giggle at his antics while I reach up and clasp my hands around his neck.

 

I guess we were standing here for longer than we thought because the next thing we know, I feel Niall physically pull me away from Harry while ordering us to put our shoes on.

 

We both laugh but listen, since we knew he wasn't going to give up on leaving as soon as possible to get food. 

 

We decided on the diner on the corner of the street because they ALWAYS had good food, even if it was pricey. Harry and I sat on one side while Niall spread out in the booth seat across from us.

 

"So Harry, did you have fun while you were here?" Niall asks after we order.

 

"Yeah I'm a bit sad to be going back so soon actually," Harry answers while grabbing my hand under the table. 

 

"It's alright mate. You can come back any time to chill or whatever," Niall says with a shrug.

 

"Sweet! Thanks mate. You guys are more than welcome to come to Florida any time you want too. I'll make sure you both have a place to stay."

 

"I think I'm the only one you would have to find alternate arrangements for," Niall says with a laugh and making Harry blush.

 

"It's alright babe. He's just jealous he doesn't have someone to host down there," I say with a wink.

 

"I'm sure Liam would be more than happy to have me," Niall says while lifting his chin and making us laugh.

 

These few days have been filled with a lot of laughs actually. I'm really happy that Niall likes Harry, otherwise this could have been a total disaster.

 

We finished our food and left after eating way more than we should have. I drive us back with Harry in the passenger seat and Niall behind me. I laid my hand on Harry's thigh before he placed his hand on top of mine and linked our fingers together. Man, I'm going to miss his big hands.

 

"Alright let me just go get and get my bag and then I'll head out," Harry says before kissing me on the lips and running in the house.

 

"You going to be ok dude?" Niall asks once Harry is out of sight.

 

"I mean yeah. Just got used to having him here and now I have to watch him leave," I tell him honestly while thinking how inseparable we have been for the past few days. I barely even went to pee by myself.

 

Harry came back out through the front door with his curls bouncing and sunglasses on. God he is a dream.

 

"Alright Harry. I'll see you soon mate. Hope you have a safe trip back!" Niall tells him while giving him a hug. I take Harry's bag and put it in his car and before leaning against the door while I wait for them to let go.

 

Niall goes into the house after their short embrace and leaves me alone with Harry.

 

"Well," he says while standing in front of me and leaning into me and the car.

 

"Well," I say back and pull him down to me so that his forehead rested against mine. I push his sunglasses back so that I could see his eyes and I get lost. "You really are so beautiful," I tell him.

 

He smiles immediately and gives me eskimo kisses in return before muttering, "you are way more beautiful than me." Harry leans in next and starts to kiss me slow. I don't want him to stop, because that means he's going to have to leave, but I know I have to.

 

After a minute or so, I pull back and ask, "Will you please text me when you get home? And no texting and driving at all, ok?"

 

"Yes Lou. I will call you when I get home, or while I'm driving if you're lucky because my boyfriend doens't like it when I text and drive," he jokes.

 

"No he doesn't," I joke back before kissing him again. "Ok. You gotta go. I'll see you next weekend, yeah?"

 

"Yeah I'll see you then baby," he whispers before giving me one more long kiss before pulling away. 

 

I move away from the car and watch him get in, still in my sweatshirt, before backing out of the driveway and waving as he leaves. Next weekend can't come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better!! I wasn't so sure where exactly I wanted to go on this one, but I do know what I want to do next :) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
